Disarm me
by Maiastra
Summary: Una guerra. Dos vidas rotas. Dos almas quebradas. Miles de víctimas y un amor, que nace del mas crudo dolor
1. Chapter 1

Disarm me.

Disclaimer: El universo y personajes de la saga Harry Potter no me pertenecen; yo sólo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro. No gano nada escribiendo esta historia, más que liberar espacio en mi mente abarrotada. Gracias

1-The promise of heaven

Dicen que las tragedias marcan un antes y un después en la vida de las personas; que los hechos dolorosos se graban más profundamente en la mente que los momentos felices. Dicen qué el tiempo todo lo cura, y qué de cada experiencia hay que rescatar una enseñanza, una moraleja. Así es que aún hoy después de 10 años aún lloro si recuerdo a mi perro. El tiempo no curó la herida que me dejó su partida, así como tampoco hay una experiencia que salvar. Y es por eso que desde hace 1 semana mi vida dio un drástico vuelco, yendose a la deriva con todo lo que tenia. El asesinato de mis padres, jamás va a dejar de sangrar, jamás va a tener una cura "temporal", jamás me va a dar nada bueno. Pero soy una persona racional, y aunque sé que ellos ya no están, y mi vida aún tiene mucho camino que avanzar, no me dejo caer en el dolor. Lo absorbo, lo abrazo y me entrego a la espera. Porque sé que el culpable va a ser castigado.

Todo cae por su propio peso. Todo lo que se da, regresa. Una mujer nace, y da vida; aquel hombre que daña es dañado. Es el balance de la vida, es la justicia más pura y divina. Todo cae por su propio peso. Es mi mantra, es mi oración día tras día. Es lo que me mantiene centrada, viva. Y no es venganza. Yo no creo que uno deba vengar lo que le fue arrebatado, si no esperar; armarse de paciencia y esperar a que el castigo caiga solo.

Por eso soy paciente, porque sé que eventualmente; él va a ser castigado. No puedo vengarme, porque la venganza exige odio, y para odiar hay que sentir algo por la persona culpable. Yo no odio, no albergo sentimiento alguno por aquel ser. Por eso puedo ser indiferente a sus insultos, a sus agresiones, porque en el fondo mi leona interna esta esperando pacientemente que cometa un désliz, y cuando lo haga; rogara a Merlin no haberse metido conmigo.

Me aferro a los bellos recuerdos, a las sonrisas y los abrazos, a las fotos y a todo lo que me recuerda que ellos efectivamente existieron. Sus existencias no van a desaparecer jamás mientras sus memorias vivan en mi. Mientras los recuerdos puedan eclipsar sus rostros muertos, mientras las sonrisas tapen las miradas vacias. Dejo que el dolor me inunde pero no que me arrastre, ellos no van a volver; porque ellos siguen en mi.

Deberia sentirme sola, abrumada por la pena o incluso deberia sentir odio hacia el culpable. Pero nada de eso, estoy acompañada por una familia que me acogio desde el comienzo, tengo amigos que son hermanos del alma; y no odio, no puedo. Porque sí odiara me estaria convirtiendo en él y mancillaria el recuerdo de mis padres.

Es asombroso como una tragedia puede convertir a una persona en el centro de atencion. Las miradas apenadas, los pesame y las sonrisas consoladoras me parecen tan falsas proveniendo de aquellos que realmente no pueden siquiera idealizar como se siente perder a tus seres queridos, a tu familia. Pero la educacion que recibi no me permite hacer esta observacion en voz alta, asi que simplemente asiento y repito un gracias que parece mecanico y carente de verdad. Algunos profesores hasta asumieron que mi dolor me distraeria de mis deberes y decidieron darme unos dias sin clase. ¡Cuán errados estan! Los deberes me distraen del dolor.

Me encierro en la biblioteca, mi santuario personal. El único sitio dónde no habrá miradas de consolación. Él esta aqui también. No me sorprende. Hace meses que se oculta de las miradas de los otros alumnos, sus pasos taciturnos y su semblante apagado lo arrastran hasta las mesas más ocultas. Su palidez es mortecina, parece una coraza vacia. Sus ojeras oscuras hacen resaltar el mercurio de sus ojos, aquellos que meses atrás brillaban con malicia hoy lucian apagados. No puedo siquiera sentir apatia por él, no la merece. La biblioteca está casi vacia somos nosotros dos y la bibliotecaria. Lo observo con atención, sin despegar la mirada de sus movimientos, no me importa sí me atrapa mirándolo, no me importa escuchar como su voz me agrede sin la misma energia que antes. Solo me importa estudiarlo, entenderlo; tratar de comprender porqué realmente me odia y porqué aquel odio lo llevo a cometer tan atrocidad.

Sus ojos se despegan unos segundos del pergamino en el que esta escribiendo, en el instante en que choca su mirada con la mia en el mercurio de sus ojos cruzan fugaces muchas emociones, el odio, la sorpresa, un astibo de pena y finalmente nada. Mira hacía la ventana a su derecha ocultando sus ojos de mi estudio; un rictus de amargura se dibuja en sus finos labios. Vuelvo mi atención al libro que deje abandonado, más en mi cabeza quedo dando vueltas lo que descubri en los ojos de Malfoy. ¿Sería posible que esté atormentado por sus actos? ¿Una persona como él puede albergar arrepentimiento? ¿O la pena que vislumbre en su mirada era producto de no haberme matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad? No voy a dejar que estas dudas me abrumen. Paciencia Hermione, paciencia. repito mentalmente. Todo por su peso cae. Todo por su peso cae. Todo por su peso cae.

Voy camino al gran comedor, no siento apetito, tengo un nudo en la garganta. Puedo valorar ahora cosas que antes pasaba con normalidad. Puedo darme cuenta que nunca mas cenare con mis padres, que nunca mas elogiare la comida de mamá, o que compartire una taza de té y un libro con papá. Me arden los ojos, y una lagrima traicionera se hace su camino hasta la comisura de mis labios. No quiero llorar, eso no los haria felices. Ellos merecen que sonria, que me aferre a lo que me quedo de vida y que avance. Es tan dificil por momentos. Y las sonrisas de compacion que recibo a cada paso no dejan de hacerme sentir miserable. Harry y Ron me esperan en la entrada al gran comedor, mis hermanos del alma, mis mejores amigos; mi sostén en esta miseria que me toca vivir. Les sonrio alejando las lagrimas que fluyen de mis ojos, imprimo cuanta felicidad puedo en esa sonrisa, pero se qué es falsa, nunca toca mis ojos nebulosos.

Al entrar muchos ojos se fijan en mi. Mi apariencia deja mucho que desear, ya ni me molesto en arreglar mi indomable cabello; y mis ojos lucen enrojecidos por el llanto. Camino mecanicamente, flanqueada por mis amigos a cada lado, tratando en vano de escudarme de las miradas indiscretas que me lanza el resto del alumnado. Nos sentamos en la mesa de nuestra casa. Los temas triviales me ayudan a desconectarme, hablo con Neville sobre su proyecto de Herbologia, Ginny me cuenta sobre una novela muggle que esta leyendo, Ron y Harry hablan de Quiddich. La cena transcurre armoniosamente, me obligo a comer y a no dejar de charlar. Mi vida debe continuar, el dolor no debe suerarme.

Mis padres estaban orgullosos de mis logros academicos, cuando les conte qué me convertí en premio anual hicieron una cena en mi honor y mi mamá preparó sus clásicas galletas de miel y avena que tanto me gustaban de niña. No se que tan felices y orgullosos estarian hoy si supieran que comparto torre con su asesino. Harry habia puesto el grito en el cielo cuando se entero, y trato por todos los medios; usando su nombre como pasaporte para que McGonagall me cambiara de torre. Mas fueron en vano.

-La señorita Granger es una persona práctica, no se dejará amedrentar por su compañero de torre; y en tanto ella no tenga una queja, yo no voy a autorizar el cambio.

Y con eso el tema estuvo zanjado. Y a decir verdad no me molesta en lo absoluto; cada uno tiene su habitacion y no cruzamos mas palabras que aquellas hirientes que siempre nos caracterizaron, pero que ya no afectan en igual medida; perdiendo asi todo poder. Mi rutina es sencilla, encerrarme en mi habitación, dormir, ir a clase, gran comedor, ir a la biblioteca, cenar, encerrarme en mi habitacion. Asi que si lo veo a Malfoy es tan solo en clase, biblioteca o comidas.

Ron a veces me pregunta qué siento. Y solo atino a decirle la verdad. Nada. No siento absolutamente nada. Ni miedo por compartir torre, ni odio por lo que hizo, ni desprecio por su libertad, ni rencor por la justicia que no llega aun. Nada. Vacio. Suelo referirme a Malfoy como una coraza vacia, pues lamentablemente los dos en ese sentido somos iguales; mas por distintas causas.

Me asusta la normalidad con la que avanzo. No dejo de ser aplicada ni de abstraerme en mis deberes, pero ya no levanto la mano para responder, ya no me obsesiono hasta la histeria por el estudio. Lo hago y punto. Hablo de temas banales, hasta me rio en algunas ocaciones; pero cada noche, luego de asegurar mi habitacion con todos los hechizos protectores y hasta en ocaciones insonorizando la misma; me quiebro y dejo que todo lo que asumo no sentir se vuelque atraves de mis ojos e hipidos. Me desgarro la garganta gritando al vacio esperando que asi el dolor merme. Mas no lo hace, solo se estanca y crece; amorfo, profundo y lleno de espinas. Es mi momento de debilidad; es el único momento en el que realmente lo odio. Pero no lo odio por lo que hizo; lo odio por´ obligarme a vivir con este dolor. Mas cuando el sueño me vence, cansada, seca y sin voz; lo pienso mejor, y me doy cuenta que no lo odio realmente; que odiarlo seria darle un poder para destruirme que no tiene. Si lo odio le estoy permitiendo convertirme en lo qué es él. Y reflexionando en eso me entrego Morfeo, dejando que su magia me arrastre al mundo utopico donde mis padres aun viven. Donde no me siento hueca.

La noche pasada descanse como nunca; sintiendome renovada y con una fortaleza irrompible empiezo mi día yendo a la primera clase. Encantamiento con Slytherin, mis amigos me esperan en la puerta mientras los alumnos de las dos casas entran al salon y se acomodan en sus asientos. Los saludo con la mano y nos acercamos a nuestros puestos. Durante la clase ayudo a Ron con sus encantamientos y asesoro a Harry sobre el proyecto final. Se me pasan volando las horas y las clases; el almuerzo llega pero antes de ir al gran comedor me despido de mis amigos. Debo ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro para la siguiente clase.

La señora Prince me reprende por el numero de libros que pido; alegando que los devuelva en tiempo y forma antes de la cena. Me despido de ella; y salgo apresurada sabiendo que sólo me quedan 15 minutos para almorzar algo antes de la clase siguiente. Mas al doblar en un pasillo casi corriendo chocó de lleno con aguién y caigo sobre esa persona.

-Quitate sangre sucia, ensucias mi uniforme- sisea su voz en mi oído, soplando algunos cabellos sueltos de mi coleta. Su aroma a menta y perfume frances; inunda mis fosas nasales y me marea. Trato de incorporarme pero un dolor punzante en mi tobillo me lo impide.

De un empujon nada cortés; Malfoy me quita de encima y se levanta alejandose unos pasos; mientras un quejido involuntario abandono mis labios debido a la brusquedad del movimiento. Levanto mi mirada a su rostro, parece tallado en granito, serio, imperturable, pero una mueca de desprecio curva sus labios. Mas sus ojos son lo que mas llaman mi atencion; otra vez esta ese dejo de pena, de dolor. Y tan rapido como lo veo se desvanece dando lugar a la hostilidad. Me mira sentada en el suelo, y gira su cuerpo volviendo por el camino que llego.

Atontada por el sacudon, el aroma y el dolor; me levanto cuando no escucho sus pasos alejarse. Cojeo un poco, tendria que pasar por la enfermeria; pero no quiero agregar otra sonrisa consoldora a mi lista. Cojeando, y maldiciendo a Malfoy; sigo mi rumbo al gran comedor.

Luego de disimular mi cojera y aguantarme el dolor al apoyar mi pie herido, mordiendome la lengua; llego a mi mesa y me siento sin ningun tipo de elegancia. Arrasó con lo que queda para servirme, y observo a mis compañeros charlando amenamente.

Harry esta leyendo el Profeta, y su ceño choca contra el marco de sus lentes. Algo no anda bien; observo la portada, ahogando una exclamasion cuando leo el titular.

**"Gran masacre en una comunidad muggle en las afueras de Londres. Al menos 500 muertos entre ellos magos y brujas hijos de muggles. Se investiga la pista de un ataque terrorista por parte de Mortifagos. Mas información pag. 16"**

La guerra avanza dia a dia. Hay perdidas de los dos bandos, es dificil confiar en nadie. Los aurores hacen hasta lo imposible por suprimir las fuerzas del mal; pero parece inutil, ellos siguen cobrando sangre. La gente sigue muriendo; todo sigue su curso. Tiempo y paciencia es todo lo que necesitamos para que Harry al fin pueda vencer. Para que las masacres acaben, y la justicia haga su magia. Para que no haya mas huerfanos arrancados de sus padres por las batallas; para que mis padres descansen en paz. Para que juzguen a Malfoy. Paciencia. Todo por su peso cae. Y él va a caer.


	2. Chapter 2

2-Pushed us right back to hell

¿Qué sentido tiene despertar? ¿Cambia en algo si respiro o no? ¿Qué tan éfimera va a ser mi vida que ni siquiera pudé empezar a vivirla? Estoy atado de manos y pies, amordazado, drogado y amenazado para cumplir órdenes. Soy menos que un soldado raso, soy menos que un títere, soy menos que un peón; soy la suma de los errores de mi padre.

Mi destino es servir fielmente, bajo una amenza velada; al ser más despreciable de la tierra. Toda mi fortuna, prestigio y orgullo está manchado de sangre. Cada galeón tiene su mancha; y aunque nadie la vea, yo sé que está ahi. Y me corroe. Me corroe tan hondamente que me replanteo la idea de matarme, de déjarme ir. De desaparecer de esta media vida que me obligan a seguir.

Y entoncés la veo a ella; y los veo a ellos, la sangre se me seca en las venas, y la respiración se me acelera. Un nudo oprimé mi pecho; y un dolor que no es mio me aborda. El arrepentimiento palpita con cada bombeo de sangre que mi corazón envia a mi cuerpo; el remordimiento me quita el sueño. Mi lengua esta toda herida de las veces que la mordí para no hablar.

Con el correr de los dias emprendí una tarea insana de lavar mis manos compulsiva y brutalmente. El agua se transforma en sangre; más la sangre que yo veo no es la mia, es de otros. De aquellos que en mis pesadillas me sonrién amables, y me perdónan; sumado a los gritos de aquellos desafortunados que ájenos a lo que sucedía eran torturaros hasta llorar sangre; mujeres, hombres, niños, bebés. La sangre fluyé pero no se va. Siempre estará ahi, como la marca que mancha mi brazo izquierdo.

Mi nueva media vida me aisla del resto, y si eso no era suficiente los rumores y cuchicheos sobre mis acciones siempre van unos cuántos pasos por delante de mi. Mas una normalidad qué no siento se instala en mis dias, una rutina dónde debo aparentar ser quién fuí y no qué soy. Me siento un actor, en una obra trágica; donde sólo interpretó mi papel cuando hay alguien mirando, pero en la soledad; es donde aflora mi yo real. Y el de ella también.

Son noches intermitentes, pero la escucho fuerte y claro, y sus sollozos y gritos me calan hondo; como puñales enterrándose en mi carne. Yo causé eso, y quizás antaño me recocijará en eso; pero ya no. Mis manos gotéan sangre, gotéan su sangre.

A vecés cuando me mira, veó sus ojos marrones limpios; vacios de juicio, de odio y de venganza. Veó bondad en ellos, y luego vacio. Me aferró a la bondad que astibo esos segundos, y la archivo en el fondo de mi mente para usarla de bálsamo cuando las pesadillas vienen a buscarme; mostrándole hostilidad, odio y quizás un rencor que ya no siento. Notó su mirada penetrarme hasta el alma, ella sabé que estoy podrido; ella sabé que soy culpable, por eso le sostengo la mirada, esperándo a que ella diga algo; y así yo pueda caer.

Quizás si me dan el beso de los dementores, mis manos al fin queden limpias. Pero no soy iluso, y sé que ella no dirá nada.

La choqué en un pasillo, y la sensación de su pequeño y cálido cuerpo sobre el mio aún me acompaña; su pérfume de vainilla y la miel que emaba de su cabello quedé obnubilado. Pero mi máscara debía seguir en su lugar; y la hostilidad qué mano de mi voz no era cómo la de antes; pero ahí estaba. Con un poco de brusquedad la empujé para levantarme, pero al escuchar su quejido me paralicé; indeciso entre ayudarla o huir. Y simplemente me alejé, dejándola en el suelo.

La vi cojear un par de dias, y como aguantaba estóica los quejidos de dolor. Cada tarde se sentabá en la biblioteca, rodeada de libros pero sin prestarle atención a ellos, simplemente mirándome fijamente.

En las comidas charlaba animadamente, sonreía y parecía genuinamente feliz. Pero yo sabía que no lo era; e intermitentemente en las noche sus gritos me lo demostraban. Y esos gritos cargados de dolor e impotencía; me arrullaban hasta que los gritos de mis memorias los eclipsaban; y ni todas las almohadas del mundo podían acallarlos.

Me gustaría acercarme a ella; decirle que lo siento, implorarle un perdón que estoy lejos de merecer; pero darle paz a sus demonios, y con suerte silenciar un poco los mios. Pero no puedo, y no solo por cobardía; las represalias son mi temor. Que maten a mi madre por mi désliz, que la verdad llegué a oídos del Lord Tenebroso, y se dé cuenta que su mejor asesino, es tan solo un niño asustado.

Así que debo aparentar, vestirme de sombras, refugiarme en la penuria y avanzar como una caricatura de lo que debo ser. Aparentar, mentir, fingir y despreciar. Morir en silencio, con los gritos ahogados de fondo, con la sangre seca en mis manos, con mis heridas mal cicatrizadas, con esa maldición que me mancha el brazo.

Durante las clases las voces y cuchicheos estan zumbando en mis oídos; pero los ignoro, ignoro todo. Mentalizo qué con un hechizo los silencio, que sólo mi respiración es audible.

Como por inercia para poder mantenerme en pie día tras día; espero temblando que el sol dé paso a la luna, y qué su llamado queme en mi brazo.

Cavizbajo me presento ante él; no levanto la mirada, y él asumé que es por respeto. ¡Cuán errado está! Es el pavor lo qué me impidé verlo, es el miedo y la incertidumbre lo qué me agarrotá y no me deja hacerle frente.

Está contento de verme, y lo sé por el orgullo en su voz. Una nueva misión, una nueva masacre. Más sangre para mis manos; más gritos para mis noches. Obedezco en silencio, no he dicho palabra désde que llegué, no pienso decirla hasta regresar.

La noche está fria, el viento ruge moviéndo las ramas de los árboles; no hay estrellas, ni luna que nos iluminen. Una noche negra, una noche óscura; cómo tantas otras, cómo tantas proximas. Cobijados en la oscuridad nos movemos como el humo, nos adentramos en nuestro camino, aprendiéndo de nuestro entorno; la excitación crujé en el aire, muchos están emocionados, otros resignados, yo aguanto las arcadas manteniendo mi máscara plateada cubriendo mi rostro.

Un pueblo se vé a la lejanía, rural, rústico y hogareño. El humo de las chimeneas crea nubes densas sobre las pequeñas casas de dos pisos; las callejuelas están desiertas, las luces están apagadas. Hypnos y Thanos ya cumplieron su labor; el pueblo duerme apacible, en silencio arrullados por el vaivén del viento.

Nos dispersamos, somos casí un centenar. Cada uno tiene una casa, cada uno un número de victimas. El primer hechizo, rojo como un látigo destruye una puerta; muchos le suceden. El humo de las chimeneas no se compara con el de las bombardas lanzadas; el viento se eclipsa por los primeros gritos. Rayos verdes, rojos y plateados vuelan de un lado al otro; cuerpos caen, duros, blandos, quemados de parte de los dos bandos. Las tunicas negras se tiñen del bordo de la sangre, los pijamas almidonados se vuelven rojos por el cuerpo que abandonan. Lanzó algunos hechizos carentes de convicción, esperando no dar en ningún blanco particular, pero sin dejar de aparentar.

De pronto, muchisimos más rayos cruzan el aire en busca de victimas, no son de los inocentes; son aurores. Un hechizo me roza el flanco izquierdo; siento la cálidez de la sangre empapar mi cuerpo, sonrío. Quizás ha llegado mi momento, quizás ahora al fin muera. Alguién anuncia la retirada, y proclama la marca en el cielo; una vulgar burla a una huída cobarde. Me desaparezco, sangrante y débil; rogando aparecer en cualquier parte, menos ante la presencia del Lord.


	3. Chapter 3

3- Turned three sevens into three sixes again

Los seres humanos reaccionamos ante las situaciones limites de modo diferente; algunos sucumben a la histeria, otros mantienen la calma, algunos ni se enteran. Pero sencillamente hay situaciones que nos superan. Y nadie nos prepara para ellas. Así como los medicos no pueden evitar sentir que fallaron cuando pierden a un paciente; o los solados que viven abrazados por el miedo de morir en la guerra; nadie nos prepara para algunas situaciones.

Por eso, cuando escuche ese estruendo en la sala comun, baje trotando las escaleras con mi varita en la mano; el fuego de la chimenea casi extinto, alumbraba penosamente la estancia, conjuré un lumus; y el aire se me atoró en la garganta.

En el suelo, entre los dos sillones que llenan la habitación, alumbrado tenuemente por la chimenea; un bulto negro yacia acurrucado. Si he de ser honesta mi primer pensamiento fue correr; correr lo mas lejos posible, llamar a Harry, a Ron, a McGonagall, al ministerio, a la policia y ¿Porqué no? Llamar a los bomberos. Un sonido ahogado salio del bulto; y eso me despertó de mi encimismamiento.

Me acerqué lentamente, manteniendome siempre alerta, siempre atenta. El bulto, se movia levemente, y más sonidos escapaban de él. Me arrodillé a un lado manteniendo una distancia prudente; y estiré mi mano libre. Cuando mis dedos conectaron con el bulto, el mismo se sobresaltó.

Más rápida que un parpadeo, yo ya estaba escudada por uno de los sillones, con mi varita en alto y sin despegar mis ojos de la figura que ahora estaba boca arriba, respirando trabajosamente. En ese momento noté el charco oscuro que se formaba bajo él. _Todo por su peso cae. _Resonó en mi mente. Debia darme la vuelta y volver a mi habitación, arroparme en mi cama y ocultarme hasta que el riesgo pase.

Di media vuelta y comence a subir las escaleras, entre en mi habitacion y me acerque al armario. Una pequeña caja era lo que buscaba; cuando la tuve en mis manos, sali nuevamente e ingrese en el baño. Agarré un par de toallas y bajé nuevamente las escaleras mientras mi mente me maldecia por mi naturaleza.

Encendi las luces, ya que no sabia qué tan grave estaba. Me arrodille a su lado, acomodando las toallas y la caja a cada lado, mi varita aún empuñada en mi mano. Las serpientes son traicioneras, peor si están heridas. Malfoy mantenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados ya sea por la luz o el dolor, e internamente esperaba que fuera por dolor.

-Escucha y presta atención, porque sólo lo diré una vez; estas sangrando, voy a curarte, y mañana haremos como que nada de esto pasó. ¿De acuerdo?- Él masculló una respuesta, pero fue cortado por un quejido- Si te sirve de consuelo, esto me desagrada tanto o más que a ti.

Dicho eso, buscó las tijeras en la pequeña caja; la cual mediante un hechizo agrandador estaba provisto de todos los objetos necesarios de primeros auxilios tanto muggle como magicos. Con la tijera en una mano, y la varita aun en la otra, comenzó a recortar el lado izquierdo de la tunica de Malfoy. La tela está empapada en sangre, mis dedos poco a poco se van tiñiendo también. La camisa blanca no es más que un manchon rojo oscuro. La corto también; de mis labios nace una exclamación, y de los de Malfoy otro quejido.

La herida es una cascada de sangre, visto con ironia podria decir que parece la mordida de un tiburon, justo bajo la ultima costilla y el hueso de la cadera. La piel alrededor está gris por la perdida del liquido vital. Sacó una poción cicatrizante, un manojo de gasas, y una poción generadora de sangre del botiquin. Unto la poción cicatrizante, mientras recito el hechizo que une las capas de piel; sobre la gran herida, satifecha de ver que poco a poco la piel se regenera y cubre el abismo que separaba las dos puntas. Los quejidos de él se desvanecieron cuando cayó inconsciente.

Cubro la pequeña marca donde antes estaba la herida, con algunas gasas y cinta; cuidando de no tocar o ejercer presion pues la zona aún esta sanando. Me levanto, observando desde mi altura la obra a mis pies, dantesco. Voy a la cocina, busco un vaso y lo lleno con agua; vuelvo al lado de Malfoy. Sus ojos ya no estan apretados y su respiracion esta más relajada; le levanto la cabeza y lo obligo a abrir la boca con mis manos, vierto la poción para reponerle la sangre maldiciendo cuando dos hilillos de poción corren por los lados. Malfoy tose, queriendo escupir la poción; mas lo inmovilizo apretando más fuerte su cabeza y obligandolo a beber.

Hace años soy testigo de la magia, pero todavia me asombran sus efectos. Su rapidez, y su efectividad; lentamente con el correr de los minutos el rostro de la serpiente vuelve a tener algo de color, no abandona su palidez natural, pero ya es un palido más sano que aquel gris mortecino con el qué lo encontré.

Suspiro aliviada, no soy medimaga, ni tampoco enfermera; pero he aprendido con dos amigos propensos a los problemas, como curar distintas heridas. Observo el rostro de mi rival, de este joven no mayor que yo; del asesino de mis padres. Su rostro anguloso, su nariz aristrocatica; sus cejas y su cabello platino, sus labios finos que normalmente muestran desprecio y muecas de arrogancia ahora yacen relajados, casi perfectos. De niña solía visitar museos con mis padres, bien podria comparar el rostro de Malfoy con el de una escultura griega. Hermoso.

Me detengo en ese pensamiento y un escalofrio me recorre; aun sostengo la cabeza de él con mis manos. Lo suelto lentamente, no quiero ser la culpable de que sufra una contusión estando inconsciente. Una vez que esta en el suelo, saco mi varita y lo levito. Lo mantengo en el aire, mientras recojo mis utencillos, limpiando el suelo con los restos de su tunica; que lo tome como pago por mis servicios si así lo desea en la mañana.

Lo levito de camino a su habitacion; una vez adentro lo deposito en su cama. Hace frio en esta habitacion, y el ventanal abierto es el culpable de las brisas que corren enfriando el ambiente. La cierro manualmente; y me acerco a la cama; Malfoy tiene su camisa antiguamente blanca, cortada en el lado izquierdo, la sangre aún esta fresca. Titubeando, lo manipulo lentamente para sacarsela. Cuando ya esta con el torso desnudo, no es la marca en su brazo lo que llama mi atencion. Son las marcas. Un tejido intrincado de pequeñas y grandes lineas blancas, de distintos grosores y longitudes cruzan su palido pecho, algunas siguen por sobre sus hombros hacia su espalda; algunas estan en sus brazos, y otras cruzan su abdomen y se pierden en la cintura de sus pantalones. ¿Tendra las piernas y la espalda igualmente decorada?

Me ruborizo. No deberia estar observandolo así, y es probable que se enfurezca si lo supiera. Yo deberia estar enfurecida por ese pensamiento, y en eso me mentalizo mientras lo cubro con las mantas y me alejo como alma que lleva el demonio de su habitación.

Una vez en mi habitación, lanzo los hechizos protectores. Me recuesto, con los restos de la sangre que manchan mis manos y mis pantalones, me tapo hasta la cabeza; y espero pacientemente que el sueño me arranque lejos. Pero el sueño no llega, y mi suerte es infernal. Porque mi paraíso onírico se transformo en un infierno con imágenes de él; de sus cicatrices, de sus enigmas.


	4. Chapter 4

4- And you laughed at my face when I told you how much it hurts

Respiro. Aun respiro. Ya no siento el frío, ni el calor de la sangre en mi herida. Ya no siento el duro suelo, y mi respiración es normal. Abro lentamente mis ojos, esperando la sensación de mareo que debería sentir por la perdida de sangre. Pero no llega. La luz solar se cuela por la ventana, calentando mi rostro. Asombrosamente, no hubo gritos ni pesadillas durante la noche; quizás hasta podría decir que tuve un sueño digno de llamarse paraiso.

Estaba recostado en un río, dejándome mecer por su corriente, acariciado por sus lenguas frescas, refrescando mi alma cansada, mi espíritu magullado. Era perfecto, hasta que la sensación de saberme soñando me despertó sobresaltado. Debería estar muerto pero no. Aun respiro.

Trato de incorporarme pero una sucesión de dolores me obliga a avanzar lentamente; siento un palpitante dolor de cabeza, y una tirantez en en mi costado izquierdo. Flashes de la noche pasada me apuñalan entre el dolor de cabeza. El ataque; los aurores, un hechizo, la retirada, desaparecerme, Granger.

¿Granger? ¿Qué demonios paso? ¿Por qué la recuerdo a ella observándome? ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Qué a ella no le agrada qué? Y es entonces que me doy cuenta que ya no visto la túnica ni la camisa; y que un parche cubre la zona donde estaba herido.

Me levanto ignorando las palpitaciones, y me acerco al espejo de cuerpo entero que yace en el rincón. Con dedos tembloroso, retiro la cinta y las gasas del parche. El hechizo que me dio, ha debido de ser muy grande porque la cicatriz que dejo parece el tallo de una rosa espinosa, subiendo y abrazando la piel sobre el hueso de la cadera izquierda hasta mi ultima costilla. Es delgada y ramificada en varias partes; pero no tan desagradable como el resto de mis cicatrices. Esta, de hecho, hasta parece cuidadosamente hecha adrede.

No se si sentirme agradecido con Granger por curarme cuidadosamente, o maldecirla por no haberme dejado morir. Extrañamente estoy complacido, y mi educación me exige agradecerle.

Voy al armario, saco el uniforme que necesito para ese día, y voy al baño. Luego de bañarme y vestirme bajo a la sala común. Mi túnica esta en el suelo hecha un boyo en el suelo, con sangre seca en ella, evidentemente limpio el suelo con ella. Muy chistosa, Granger.

La levanto y con un movimiento de varita la desaparezco al igual que el charco. El reloj de la sala común marcan las 10 menos cuarto, así que el desayuno esta perdido y 2 clases también. La tercer clase es adivinación con Ravenclaw; prefiero saltearmela y y ocupar esas horas hasta el almuerzo en como agradecerle a Granger. Probablemente en la tarde me arrepienta, pero no es solo por agradecimiento, quizás un poco de arrepentimiento también este involucrado; de otro modo no me explico esta necesidad de realizar un gesto "bondadoso" en pos de otra persona. Y menos si esa persona es ella.

Recuerdo mi infancia en la mansión; los inviernos jugando solo en mi habitación, y los veranos volando solo por los jardines en mi escoba. Las cenas con mis padres, que no eran mas que meras fachadas; comidas carentes de sentimiento, hechas por los elfos, pulcras y elegantes, pero jamas "hogareñas". Recuerdo también, que la biblioteca familiar era mi otro refugio en la enorme mansión. A veces tenerlo todo, no significa realmente que poseemos algo. A veces tener mucho dinero no es realmente ser feliz; yo no era ni se lo que es ser feliz. Nunca vi a mis padres felices, y recibir algo luego de un capricho no me hacia realmente feliz. Pero supongo que un gesto de agradecimiento debe hacer feliz a la persona que lo reciba.

Por esto se que un simple gracias no va a ser ni bien recibido, ni tomado sinceramente. Y no la culpo. Años ganándome su odio a pulso, tampoco es que de anoche a mañana vamos a ser súper mejores amigos; Merlin no lo permita.

He regalado rosas, chocolates y bombones; joyas caras, túnicas de la más rica seda. ¿Pero que se le regala a una persona que te odia; para agradecerle que te prolongo la existencia? ¿Un perfume? ¿Un conjunto de aretes? ¿Un ramo de orquídeas? ¿Una mandrágora chillona? ¿Un libro? ¡Eso! Un libro seria perfecto, a ella le gusta leer; pero ¿Qué libro?

Debe conocer de literatura tanto muggle como mágica; es buena en todas las asignaturas, así que un libro de magia o hechizos seria una mala idea. Quizás... Quizás deba mandarle una lechuza a mi madre; para que me envíe uno de los libros de la biblioteca familiar. Quizás alguno de esos tomos que la biblioteca de Hogwarts no tiene.

Mi madre fue mas rápida de lo que esperaba; y en cuestión de minutos ya tenia en mis manos un pesado libro de tapas oscuras. Escribí una breve nota en un pergamino, y lo coloque en la primera página del tomo. Lo deje sobre su cama, mi idea principal fue dejárselo en la puerta de su habitación; pero esta al estar sin ningún hechizo me permitió pasar a su alcoba y dejarlo sobre su cama.

Me detengo un momento observando la intimidad de su habitación; el rojo y el dorado se mezclan, hay fotos y libros desparramados por todas las superficies. Extraño; mi alcoba esta vacía a excepción de la cama y el armario con mi ropa. Los colores de la mía son impersonales, no hay nada que me identifique con ella. Somos totalmente opuestos.

Algo oprime mi pecho, como si esa revelación que por demás era obvia; me angustie. Echo un ultimo vistazo y salgo; no asistiré a ninguna clase hoy. Me quedare en mi habitación a esperarla.

Escucho sus pasos subir las escaleras hasta su habitación; pase el día leyendo en distintas posiciones, desde cómodamente acostado hasta estar como ahora semi recostado contra mi puerta; inconscientemente quiero escuchar su sorpresa al ver mi "gesto de agradecimiento". La escucho detenerse en seco en el umbral de su alcoba. Da pasos lentos, evaluando su entorno en busca quizás del responsable del paquete que yace en su cama. La escucho suspirar, y desenvolver el paquete. Silencio. Silencio. Y nada más que silencio.

Abandone mi libro en el suelo, y me dispuse a prestar atención a lo que ocurría. A la espera de su reacción. Pero jamás, ni mil crucios me hubieran preparado para escuchar lo que escuche. Al principio sonó a un hipido, mas luego se transformo en una sonora carcajada. Una carcajada cargada de muchas cosas, dolor, alegría, burla, histeria. Pero la burla en su risa fue lo que me enfurecio.

Porque con ese gesto le dije lo que sentía, le demostré mi gratitud y mi arrepentimiento y ella se rió de mi.


	5. Chapter 5

5-And said...

He oído decir que el que calla otorga. Que a veces es mejor guardar silencio y pasar como tonto a abrir la boca y despejar las dudas. Amanecí muda. No fisiológicamente, si no mas bien sin nada que decir.

Quizás la suma de situaciones limites realmente me supero. O quizás hayan sido los sueños que tuve donde cierto rubio era participe. O quizás las dudas que me albergaron, los enigmas que Malfoy representaba para mi. Primero sus miradas, el modo en que me esquivaba y la falta de discusiones cargadas de agresiones que nos solíamos prodigarnos. Y luego esta lo que sucedió anoche. Y lo que hice. Y lo que no debí hacer. Y... ains; mi mente es un huracán de palabras, e imágenes de el; de su torso surcado en cicatrices, de sus actitudes.

Trate de avanzar mi día con normalidad. Pero hasta para mi era raro no decir palabra y es que por mas que quisiera no sabia que decir. No quería hablar y que Harry o Ron me preguntaran y yo tendría que mentirles; prefería no decir nada y evitar el remordimiento de mentirles.

Los escucho hablar. Están planeando un viaje. Vagamente puedo recordar de que se trata. Lo había olvidado completamente. Dumbledore le dejo a Harry una misión para acabar con Voldemort; se iría de viaje por unas semanas. Yo me apunte para acompañarlo. Según él y Ron, yo debía quedarme para resguardar el colegio. Al principio lo debatí, no quería sentirme totalmente inútil mientras ellos se enfrentaban a quien sabe que peligros mientras yo cómodamente continuo con mi vida. Pero tenían razón, Hogwarts es un punto clave en la guerra y debe ser asegurado. Así que me trague mis replicas y los obligue a que me prometieran que volverían sanos y salvos y que cada 3 días me mandarían un mensaje para asegurarme que estuvieran bien. No puedo creer que cosa tan importante se me haya borrado de la mente. El estrés post traumático probablemente me este jugando en contra. Demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo. Quiero decirles algo; esta noche se irán, pero no tengo palabras.

Así que me remito a observarlos planear su travesía; casi ausente en medio de las clases. Pasamos el almuerzo, y hay una tensión en nuestra mesa, quizás se deba a los rayos asesinos que le lanza Ginny a Harry. Evidentemente no se tomo a bien su escueta excusa de porque debían cortar. Por un lado la comprendo totalmente, que tu novio de la noche a la mañana termine su relación la cual venia pasando por un millón de problemas; no es algo que una pueda aceptar así como así. Y por otro lado, también lo entiendo a Harry; por qué no quiso decirle la verdadera razón de su rompimiento. Teme no volver. Teme fracasar. Y noblemente no quiere que ella lo espere; ya lo espero mucho tiempo. Me debato entre abrazarlo por su nobleza o patearlo hasta que recapacite y se de cuenta que ella lo ama mas que a su propia vida y que si él se lo permitiera iría hasta el fin del mundo ida y vuelta. Hombres. Hombres con complejo de héroes trágicos.

Me pregunto si algún día yo encontrare a mi caballero andante. Quizás ya lo conozco. Quizás Ron con su sensibilidad de cucharilla de té; sea mi caballero. Quizás debería empezar a dormir mas. Ron podría ser muchas cosas, pero mas allá del afecto que le tengo para mi es como Harry; son mis hermanos, nos conocemos demasiado para que algo entre nosotros a nivel pareja funcione. Aparte hay muchas diferencias en nosotros que no podrían saltearse; el mejor ejemplo son los gustos. Prefiero un buen libro a un partido de Quiddich. Y Ron por mas dulce que sea no tiene ni una pizca de romanticismo. Y su torpeza deja mucho que desear; así que no. Ron no seria mi caballero. Mas hay algunas imágenes y pensamientos que me atraviesan como puñales. El torso lleno de cicatrices de Malfoy, su intelecto, su mente culturalmente mas privilegiada. Y me repateo mentalmente por pensar en que quizás el pueda ser un buen prospecto de caballero; si borráramos de su cabeza el tema de pureza de sangre, su arrogancia y el hecho de que es un vil asesino. Malfoy debe caer.

Debe ser juzgado y condenado por sus crímenes, el karma debe actuar. Tiene que caer. Pero entonces mi inconsciente me grita que estoy pasando algo por alto. Y es que no lo he cruzado en todo el día; en ninguna clase, ni siquiera en el almuerzo, ni en la biblioteca. Y siento que se me oprime el pecho, que pierdo la capacidad de respirar; que el aire que me rodea es muy denso para ser respirable. ¿Y si no cerré correctamente los vasos sanguíneos; y sufrió una hemorragia interna? ¿Y si esta muerto como lo deje en su cama? ¿Y si me culpan de su muerte aunque haya sido accidental? Podrían decir que lo cure mal adrede; que enceguecida por la muerte de mis padres fui negligente en sus curaciones; que toda nuestra rivalidad del pasado me hayan levado a ser descuidada.

Una angustia ajena a mi se instala en mi pecho. No por ser culpable de su muerte, si no por su muerte en si. No por el hecho de que no fue juzgado, si no porque simplemente murió. No entiendo porque siento esto. No debería sentir esto. No debería sentir nada. Malfoy mato a mis padres, el único sentimiento que se merece de mi parte es odio, y aunque no lo odio; ni siento ningún tipo de aprecio por el. No entiendo por qué me siento así. ¿Por qué me siento mal? ¿Por qué siento esta sensación de pena absoluta? ¿Por qué me siento tan desolada como cuándo me entere de la muerte de mis padres? ¿Sera que me siento mal porque el jamás sera juzgado por sus crímenes? ¿Sera que mi afán de justicia es tan estricto y estrecho que admite la muerte como un castigo? De ser así; entonces me siento horrorizada por mi inconsciente. Porque su sentido de justicia es realmente inhumano; porque si bien Malfoy debe pagar; su muerte no debería ser un castigo.

El nudo aun me impide respirar; entremezcladas las sensaciones y las angustias, con el viaje de mis amigos. Debo aparentar; en pocas horas los veré marchar con un destino incierto; y no me perdonaría jamás que sufrieran algún daño por estar preocupados por mi.

Los veo partir mientras aguanto las lágrimas; Ginny se aferra a mi y llora en el hueco de mi hombro; quisiera llorar libremente como ella. Demostrar a su lado cuanto me esta doliendo verlos partir. Solo algunas semanas aseguro Harry; cada 3 días me avisaran. ¿Podrán ellos solos con su misión, sin mi ayuda? ¿Podrá el trío dorado conseguir la victoria? ¿Sera que en pocas semanas el mundo mágico cantara victoria por sobre la caída del tirano? ¿Terminaran las muertes inocentes y los huérfanos de guerra? ¿Habrá alguna paz real a la cual regresar? No lo se. Pero de igual forma abrazo a Ginny fuertemente; tratando de transmitirle que todo ira bien; que ellos volverán. Que todo saldrá bien.

Vuelvo a mi torre luego de dejar a Ginny en la sala común de Griffindor; me apetece dormir y no despertar hasta que la normalidad se haga presente. Tengo la cabeza abombada de tanto pensar. Entre la partida de los chicos, y enfrentar el hecho de que mate a Malfoy sin querer. Porque aunque aun no lo tenga confirmado y no le haya dicho a McGonagall del incidente de la noche anterior; para mi esta muerto dado que no lo he visto en todo el día. Llego a la sala común, ya no esta la túnica negra en el suelo; la chimenea esta apagada. Quizás los elfos domésticos hayan venido a limpiar. Quizás también limpiaron el cuarto de Malfoy, quizás McGonagall ya este al tanto de su muerte. Quizás deba ir a su despacho a dar mis explicaciones. No. De ninguna manera; pensándolo bien si ella lo supiera ya me habría dicho algo. O quizás esta esperando a los aurores para apresarme. Debo dormir. Tengo la ligera sospecha de que me estoy volviendo paranoica.

Subo las escaleras, y abro la puerta de mi habitación. Quieta; dura. Hay un paquete cuadrado, envuelto en papel verde oscuro sobre mi edredón rojo. Observo atenta a mi alrededor. Alguien estuvo en mi habitación. Alguien entro en mi habitación y me dejo un paquete. La sospecha de la paranoia se hizo mas presente; no es ligera. Tenia razón para pensarlo. Descartando que el intruso este aun allí; me acerque vacilante al paquete. Tiemblo. Titubeo antes de estirar mi mano y tomarlo. Segura de que nada pasara, rompo el envoltorio y lo que encuentro me deja dura. Un libro. No cualquier libro. Un libro de sanaciones avanzadas. Un libro que tiene centenares de años. Un libro evidentemente caro. Abro la tapa, y un pergamino cae sobre mi cama. Un pergamino escrito con una caligrafía delicada, en tinta negra; elegante, escueta, y totalmente impensable.

_"Gracias por el favor. Perdón por la pena._

_D.L.M"_

Debo estar soñando. Esto quiere decir que no murió. Esto quiere decir que no se murió. No lo mate accidentalmente. Malfoy esta vivo. Entonces sin poder evitarlo, casi inconscientemente una risa escapo de mis labios; seguida de otra y otra hasta que fue una carcajada cargada de emociones. Las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos; mezclando su sal con el alivio de saberlo vivo.

Solté el libro y deje que cayera de cualquier manera sobre mi cama; salí de la habitación y me pare frente a su puerta; no toque. Entre de sopetón; para encontrarlo mirando por la ventana.

-Veo que no te agrado mi presente- siseo venenosamente. Algo en su tono de voz y en el modo en que arrastro las palabras me sonó a herida. Quizás oyó mi risa, tal vez asumió que me estaba burlando de su gesto.

-No, si me agrado. Lo que no comprendo es porque te tomaste la molestia de hacerme un gesto. O mejor dicho ¿Por qué me agradeces?- Algo en su semblante cambio, se volteo para encararme pero ya no había odio ni hostilidad en él; sino mas bien un rictus de amargura.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero si riéndote a carcajadas es como agradeces los gestos entonces ahora entiendo por qué sigues siendo una santurrona come libros. - Se volteo nuevamente dejandome un poco perdida. ¿Seria posible que se ofendiera por mi risa? Quizás no esta al tanto de todo lo que venia pasando por mi mente; aunque a decir verdad no podria saberlo.

-Verás, hurón botador; tuve un dia complicado; y si le sumamos a que me pase medio dia pensando que te habia matado sin querer; entonces tenemos un dia mas que complicado.-Le dije la verdad. No le iba a mentir.- Asi que cuando lei tu nota me inunde de alivio al saberme inocente de una muerte que no fue. Y fue como sacarme un peso de encima. -y agregue - Yo no podria vivir conmigo misma sabiendo que mate a alguien.- Listo. el reproche fue enviado; y asombrosamente no fue tomado como esperaba.

Una risa amarga salio de sus labios, una risa estridente, oxidada; una risa falsa y carente de alegria como su rostro, como sus ojos. Una risa herida; una risa encubridora.


	6. Chapter 6

6-Disarm me with your loneliness just like always before

A veces las palabras sobran; a veces un gesto o una mirada dicen mas que mil palabras. A veces una risa puede confundir, y otras tantas decir mas verdades que las palabras. Siempre depende de que tan atento este el que escucha; solo asi una persona puede entender. Solo así ella se dio cuenta que sus palabras me hirieron; pero no en una herida nueva, si no en una cicatriz no muy antigua. Vi en sus ojos el cambio; vi el momento en el que se dio cuenta del alcance de su reproche. Y algo cambio. Porque su mirada transmitía paz. Y yo quería paz. Quería esa paz.

La mire en silencio unos momento luego de que mi risa se evaporo; pensando que palabras podría emplear, de que modo podría demostrarle que estoy arrepentido de las acciones que cometí; no fueron hechas por mi decisión. Contarle lo que paso esa noche; contarle que nada de lo que yo haga es realmente una decisión mía, que yo no saco nada de lo que me veo obligado a realizar en pos de la seguridad de mi madre. Desarmarme ante sus ojos y que su paz me sane. Desarmarme en su soledad y purgar algunos demonios que me roban las noches. Pero no soy tan ingenuo, y se que aunque ella me deje expiarme; aunque consiga su perdón, la culpa es y sera mía. Fue mi mano la que empuño la varita; fue mi voz la que conjuro aquellos Avada.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste morir? ¿Por qué me curaste? ¿Acaso no sabes lo qué hice? - No era el mejor modo de empezar, no era ni por asomo delicado pero eran dudas que me estaban volviendo loco. Ella tuvo en sus manos la oportunidad de dejarme morir, mas sin embargo, me salvo. Y le estoy agradecido en parte, pero siendo ella quien es debería haberme dejado morir.

-Si lo se. Lo se todo. Y ya te dije; mi consciencia no soportaría cargar con una muerte. Por eso te salve, por eso te cure. Atentando contra todo lo que debería haber hecho, pero apele a mi bondad. Y a que creo en la justicia. Y la justicia decidirá tu destino, no mis manos. ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste qué te odiaba; qué te aborrecía; qué quiero verte muerto? Pues te equivocas. No eres mi persona favorita en el mundo, pero la justicia se encargara de tu castigo, no yo.-Sus palabras fueron suavemente dichas, en un tono monocorde; carente de cualquier sentimiento que una persona que habla con el asesino de sus padres podría tener. Mi boca poco mas y cae al suelo de la impresión; ¿Seria posible que no me odiase? Pero sus palabras interrumpieron mis pensamientos; si antes estaba asombrado ahora quede mudo- Lo que quiero Malfoy, ya que estas bastante charlatán; es la verdad.- Dio un paso acercándose, y yo retrocedí dos contra la pared de la ventana. ¿La verdad? ¿Quiere que le cuente lo que hice? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué gana ella sabiendo los detalles?.

-Bien. Te contare la verdad. Escucharas en silencio y no hablaras hasta que termine. Todo lo que diga no puede salir de esta torre ¿Queda claro? - vi titubear; parpadeando un par de veces se aclaro la garganta y dio otro paso hacia mi.

-Si. Pero en la sala común, tu habitación no me agrada. Hay demasiado olor a serpiente- Respondió frunciendo la nariz. Eleve una ceja y me encogí de hombros. Cualquier lugar seria inadecuado dado lo que tenia que decir; pero asentí y la seguí escaleras abajo hacia la sala común. Ella encendió la chimenea y se sentó en el único sofá de dos cuerpos, dejándome a mi el individual que estaba frente a ella.

-Hace unos meses mi padre fue amenazado por el Lord Tenebroso; si no me convertía en mortifago y ocupaba su puesto; mi madre seria asesinada. No podíamos permitir que eso pasara. Mi madre aunque sangre pura y de clase alta; no esta realmente a favor del Lord; es tan inocente como tu o como cualquiera. Así que tome la marca para mantenerla a salvo. Pero el Lord se ensaño conmigo. Al principio me mandaba a misiones simples, recabar información de los traidores, usar mis influencias para enterarme de los avances de Potty-Vi que iba a quejarse por el apodo del cara rajada; pero la silencie con una mirada dura- De cualquier modo, no avanzaba como quería; así que fui castigado por Bellatrix en varias ocasiones, recibiendo de sus labios los resúmenes de lo que le haría a su hermana si yo no cumplía con lo que se me ordenaba. Comenzaron a enviarme a misiones mas peligrosas, como emboscadas a aurores; o secuestros. Pero el punto de no retorno fue cuando me obligaron a poner fin a la vida de una joven auror. Llevaba 4 días siendo torturada de sol a sol; no era mas que un fantasma de lo deteriorada que se encontraba. No pude aguantarlo, y llevado por la presión conjure un Avada. Ya no había dolor en sus ojos cuando la luz de la vida se apago en ella.

Desde ese día era considerado el verdugo. Veía las torturas, y mi única labor era conjurar la maldición asesina. Algunos lucían agradecidos de no seguir siendo torturados, otros me miraban con reproche desde su inconsciencia parpadeante. No te confundas ahora, ni pienses que yo me sentí misericordioso con ellos ni que me agradaba la idea de sumar muertos a mi lista.

No olvides ni por un segundo que cada conjuro que salio de mi boca era coaccionado por la amenaza a mi madre. Por eso cuando me llamaron a esa pequeña casita de dos plantas en los suburbios de Londres. Bellatrix y sus perros falderos habían hecho su arte; para mi eran dos muggles mas. Hasta que vi cabello castaño y unos ojos de igual tono pero con un brillo de inteligencia en ellos; no no sabia que eran tus padres. Estaban golpeados, sangrantes y por el revuelo que había en la casa; supuse que habían dado pelea. No me asombro. Supongo que hay cosas que se heredan. En una distracción de Bellatrix; me acerque a ellos. No dije palabra, y ellos no dijeron nada tampoco, simplemente levante mi varita y finalice sus sufrimientos. No me arrepiento de haber acabado con sus vidas; quien sabe en que estado hubieran sobrevivido. Despues de eso fui castigado; pero esta vez por el Lord; quien me dejo medio muerto y a duras penas pude cerrar las heridas. Aparentemente había interferido en los planes de secuestro de mi tía; por lo que oí los iban a tomar de rehenes para que tu y tus amiguitos cayeran en su trampa. Así que eso; así fueron como sucedieron las cosas.- Finalice suspirando. Contar esto me libero en cierta medida; no es que me haya librado de mi responsabilidad, pero me siento bien. Y eso es decir mucho. Aunque ella no ha dicho palabra tal y como le pedi; el silencio llena rápidamente la sala, solo el crepitar del fuego rompen el silencio instalado. Durante el relato había bajado la mirada; la elevo lentamente, y lo primero que veo son sus ojos a escasa distancia de los mios. Me tiro para atrás, tanto como el respaldo del asiento me lo permite; ella no se mueve. Tiene la boca apretada en una linea, sus labios están blancos de lo fuerte que los apreta.

-¿Terminaste?- Pregunta, su aliento choca contra mi nariz; dulce, como la miel.

-Ssi- Titubeo, ¿Qué más esperaría que le contara?

-¿Qué sucedio anoche?- su aliento seguia chocando contra mi nariz; mareandome, confundiendome. ¿Qué me pregunto? ¿Qué dijo?

-Una misión salio mal. Nos atacaron aurores.- apresuradamente respondi, sin saber que habia respondido la verdad; mas no lo que ella buscaba.

-¿Como fuiste herido? ¿Por qué volviste aqui?- ¿Habria comido algun postre con miel? ¿Por qué sigue tan cerca? ¿No acabo de contarle como mate a sus padres? ¿Por qué no esta lanzandome maldiciones?

-No esquive un hechizo; anunciaron la retirada; no queria un nuevo castigo por parte de Voldemort- Honestidad. Se siente hipócrita en mis labios; pero estoy atontado por su cercanía.

-Mañana iras a hablar con McGonagall le contaras todo esto y pediras que la Orden proteja a tu madre. De ahora en adelante quiero que me informes de todo lo que Voldemort te diga o te enteres. Como miembro de la Orden, puedo hacer que te condenen al beso del dementor por el asesinato de mis padres. Tómalo como una extorsión, y una oportunidad de evitar que mas inocentes mueran por tu varita. ¿Queda claro Malfoy?- Asentí lentamente aun sin comprender realmente que esta sucediendo.

Y si antes no entendia que pasaba, no fue hasta que sus labios rozaron suavemente los mios y sus manos sostuvieron las mías sobre mi regazo; que me sentí totalmente perdido y ajeno a la realidad. Pero desconecte totalmente del mundo, cuando de sus labios contra los mios; susurro tres palabras que estoy seguro me seguirían hasta el fin de mis días. -Te perdono Malfoy- E intensificó la presión contra mi boca, y yo le correspondi. Agradecido, atontado, y embriagado por sus labios que efectivamente sabian a miel. A miel y perdón. A miel y paz. A ella.


	7. Chapter 7

7-Deceive me out of my emptiness telling me how you love

Escuche atenta todo su relato; me abstuve de reclamarle cuando llamo despectivamente a Harry. Si tenia una idea formada sobre el Malfoy que creía conocer; este nuevo Malfoy que ahora hablaba con distintos matices de sentimientos en la voz. Sentí pena por el. Por lo que debía hacer en pos de proteger a su madre; y aunque dude de la veracidad de sus palabras, recorde las marquitas blancas que marcaban su cuerpo. Y ese misterio estaba descubierto, ahora esas marcas tenian rostro.

Ahora podía comprender esas miradas cargadas de sentimientos contradictorios que me enviaba cuando me cazaba observandolo. Ahora que se realmente como fueron las cosas; logro comprender mejor su actuar, y aunque no sea inocente por haberlos matado. Puedo perdonarlo. Porque se que acabo con sus torturas; e indirectamente me salvo a mi y a mis amigos de una trampa. Mas aunque lo perdone, no me explico el beso. Y es que ahora, encerrada en mi habitación luego de mi huida; me pregunto qué en nombre de Merlín, Alá y Morgana me poseyó para que me inclinara hacia él y lo besara. Para que su aliento a menta me inundara y mis labios acariciaran los suyos. Pero no pude detenerme a pensarlo, él pronto comenzó a responder mi beso sus manos ya no eran puños bajo mis manos, se relajaban y se soltaban; abrazándome por la cintura para atraerme más hacia él. Su boca a menta, marco el ritmo, explorando mi boca con su apéndice húmedo. Me estaba mareando, me estaba confundiendo. Algo en mi mente me gritaba que aunque lo haya perdonado, no debería estar haciendo eso. Él aun era un asesino. Él aun es culpable.

Me safe como pude de su abrazo, me aleje de sus labios y sentí frío. Frío allí donde sus manos me habían sostenido, frío en mis labios y en mi boca donde él se había colado. Y no pude hacer mas que alejarme corriendo; subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, poniendo cuanta mas distancia pudiera en aquella torre que se me hacia minúscula. Me encerré en mi habitación. Colocando todos los hechizos de protección que supiera.

Mi comportamiento es infantil. Lo se, lo asumo. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Una cosa es perdonarlo, absolverlo en mi corazón de su culpa. Y otra es atreverme a insinuar, porque eso hice insinue que podria haber algo más entre nosotros. Hay demasiada sangre en el medio, sangre prejuicios, orgullos y mierda. Al finalizar la guerra el será condenado por sus crímenes, ¿Qué futuro puede tener algo entre nosotros si él estara recluso? Eso, pensando que quizás hay sentimientos entre nosotros; y aunque no estoy tan segura de si no los hay en mi, nada me garantiza que él albergue alguno por mi.

Descubri que ya no estoy segura de nada. Todo es demasiado irreal. Primero la muerte de mis padres, la sanación de Malfoy, la partida de mis amigos, el relato de Malfoy, el beso. Sus labios. Toco los mios, y aun siento su calor, confundido con una sensación de vacio.

Me siento patética, oculta en mi habitación; como una gatita asustada. ¿Donde quedo la leona que lucha? ¿Donde esta la leona que usa su mente para descubrir las verdades? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Qué me paso? ¿Quién soy? Algo cambio. Algo cambio en mi; algo se modifico en mi sistema. Quizás deba volver a bajar, y hablar con el. Disculparme por besarlo; hablar las cosas y llegar realmente al punto de como ayudarlo con el tema de su madre. Quizás debería ir a buscar a McGonagall para que este presente. O quizás deba quedarme aquí, en la seguridad de mi habitación y dejar que los problemas desaparezcan en un plop. Patética. Cobarde. Infantil.

Entonces mi mirada recorre mi entorno y el libro de Malfoy capta mi atención. Lo agarro, y lo abro; es realmente un buen libro, contra hechizos sanadores, curas y recetas de pociones para distintos tipos de heridas y maldiciones. No debería conservarlo. Es mas voy a devolvérselo.

Mentalizada en que simplemente bajare las escaleras y le entregare el libro; salgo de mi alcoba en su búsqueda. Esta exactamente donde lo deje. En la misma pose en la que lo abandone. Mas tiene los ojos cerrados y sus dedos tocan sus labios. Esta inmerso en su mente y no nota mi presencia. Me acerco despacio, hipnotizada por sus facciones. Es hermoso, no deberia negar una verdad. Pero así como es hermoso, es igualmente mortífero.

Carraspeo para llamar su atención, debo terminar con esto rápidamente y volver a mi refugio. Dejarle el libro y volver a mi santuario, ocupar mi mente en alguna tarea, ignorar la sensación de vacio en mis labios y el frío que ahora me envuelve a pesar de que la chimenea esta encendida.

Abre sus ojos, y retira la mano de su boca frunciendo el ceño. Creo que no esta muy contento de haberme atrapado observándolo. Sonrío tímidamente y estiro mi brazo con el libro.

-Quedatelo- dice apartando su mirada y enfocándola en el fuego.

-No es correcto. Es tuyo. Ya me agradeciste, ya te perdone. Se podría decir que estamos a mano- le respondo. Por alguna razón me duele que esquive mis ojos. ¿Acaso no tolera verme porque le recuerda que cometió el desliz de besar a una sangresucia? ¿Acaso se arrepiente de haber cometido tal error? ¿Y si fuera así, porque me duele pensarlo? ¿No estaba yo también arrepentida de haberlo besado en primera instancia? ¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Porque siento esta rabia y este "dolor" por su "rechazo"? Le tiro el libro a los pies y aprieto los puños contra mis lados. La ira me invade. ¿Tan poca cosa soy que no puede mantenerme la mirada? ¿Quien se cree que es? El estruendo que hizo el libro al chocar contra el suelo, lo obliga a mirarme cambiando alternativamente la mirada de mi rostro al libro descuidadamente a sus pies.

-¿Cual es tu problema?-Sisea enfurecido y se levanta en toda su altura acercándose a mi; mi cabeza queda a la altura de sus clavículas; su aroma me marea. Debo salir de qui. Debo salir de aqui.

-Mi problema eres tu. Tus contradicciones, tus enigmas y todo eso que haces.-respondí atropelladamente. Creo que carecen de sentido mis palabras. Creo que me deje en evidencia en menos de lo que mi mente se aclaraba y mis pensamientos y raciocinio tomaban nuevamente el control y es que mas allá de todo, el poder comprender a Malfoy me ha abierto un par de puertas a cosas que jamás hubiera considerado. Evidencia de eso fue el beso. Evidencia de eso mi dolor por su rechazo.

Se quedo quieto; a menos de 15 centímetros de distancia de mi. El aire entre nosotros estaba cargado de su perfume. Me sonrojo furiosamente por su cercanía; y como un oasis en medio de un desierto la sensacion de sus labios contra los mios me abruma. Y es que no noto que se ha agachado a mi altura; tocando su nariz con la mia. Sus ojos de mercurio arden líquidos; y cuando abre su boca, no escucho realmente sus palabras si no que su aliento me atonta aun mas. Y me siento perdida, ansiosa, caliente. Mi mente me dice que me aleje, mi cuerpo me grita que acorte aun más la distancia.

-Veras, Granger; no me gusta que me besen y luego salgan corriendo. No me agrada que me observes cuando estoy ensimismado, y tampoco me agrada que tires mi "obsequio" como si fuera basura- sisea; y la rabia nace en mi otra vez. ¿Como se atreve a insinuar que soy una cobarde? ¿Como se atreve a decirme eso si él correspondio a mi beso?

Entonces mi leona sale. Y que mis amigos, mis principios, mis padres y Merlín me perdonen; pero me dejare engañar por su vacío. Me dejare arrastrar por las sensaciones que me abruman.

Lo tomo de la corbata de su uniforme y lo arrastro mas cerca de mi.

-Púdrete- siseo imitando su tono. Y lo beso; y es un beso ajeno a mi. Es un beso cargado de muchas cosas. Es un beso carente de delicadeza; esta cargado de fuerza, dolor, odio, ira, y mierda. Y él lo corresponde; mordiendo mi labio inferior para tener acceso a mi boca; para explorarme con su lengua tan duramente como la mia.

Es un beso que se transorma en lucha; en una batalla de supremacía que no va a dejar ganadores. Nos perdemos en ese beso; dejándonos arrastrar por todo lo que tenemos dentro; arrancando de raíz cada sentimiento, cada miedo, cada duda. Nos contamos como amamos, como aprendemos, como somos. Él no ama, no es dulce y no es tierno, es fiero, es duro y dominante; mi inseguridad esta lapidada bajo la pasión, bajo el poder de mi leona, bajo toda la impotencia y el dolor. Sus manos se aferran a mi cintura nuevamente y mis brazos suben por su pecho hasta amarrarse en su nuca. No dejamos de besarnos ni para respirar. El aire no es necesario. Consumirnos en esta llama si.

Por eso mientras me aferro a su cabello, y siento que cuela una mano por mi espalda bajo mi uniforme; no lo alejo, no puedo. Carezco de fuerza para detenerlo. Y se que quizás mañana me arrepienta; pero no me importa. No me importa.


	8. Chapter 8

Advertencia: Este capitulo y el siguiente contienen Lime y lemon; si no se sienten comodxs leyendo, lean el primer parrafo y los ultimos 4 que son los que mas importan.

Gracias por sus reviews; esta historia esta casi completamente escrita, por eso los capitulos los subo de a dos por dia. Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Dudas respondo por mp para no quemar la historia. Gracias nuevamente.

Maiastra.-

8-You keep on tempting me to go on whatever the cost

Definitivamente estoy muerto. No debo haber sobrevivido a la emboscada de los aurores; el hechizo que me rozo, me mato. Estoy muerto. Estoy en el limbo. Estoy muerto. Porque no hay manera de explicar lo que esta pasando. No hay modo de excusar el hecho de que Granger me esta besando y yo la estoy besando, no hay explicación coherente para mi mano que acaricia la cálida piel de su cintura. Porque he de estar muerto ya que sus labios son un bálsamo. Y me aferro a ella, con la misma desesperación con la que ella me agarra el cabello de la nuca.

No dejo de besarla aunque sé que debo respirar; quizás cuando el oxigeno entre en mi cuerpo mi cerebro se oxigene y la razón se haga presente. Esto es una locura. Esto no puede ser real. Mas el tacto de su piel lo es, la cálidez de su boca lo es; y por Merlín la dureza en mis pantalones también lo es.

Pero como seres humanos, el aire es la razón principal para vivir. Y corto el beso unos instantes para tomar aire; abro mis ojos, y veo que tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración entrecortada. Sus ojos están cerrados, y me atrevo desde mi posición a admirara, su nariz y las pecas traviesas que la cubren. Su cabello enmarañado, sus cejas delgadas; sus labios hinchados y llenos por el largo beso, estan entreabieros, invitadores, seductores. Ella no es como las otras a las que bese. Ella es diferente. Muy diferente. Y temo perder el control, no puedo permitir que esto de a más.

-No pares, hurón- y mi control se va al caño. Mi caballerosidad es suplantada por un instinto antiguo como la Tierra. La levanto de la cintura, ella enreda sus piernas al rededor de la mía, nuestros cuerpos no albergan aire entre ellos. La ropa es la única barrera que nos impide ser uno.

La sostengo de las nalgas, mientras bajo la cabeza buscando sus labios nuevamente, sin darle tiempo a arrepentirse, sin darle escapatoria. Comienzo a subir las escaleras a ciegas; mas en la puerta de mi habitación ella susurra un no dentro de mi boca. Me giro y avanzo hasta su puerta, de una patada la abro; y sin encender luces ni dejar de besar su boca la llevo hasta su cama. La delicadeza es lo primero, y la recuesto suavemente, desenredandola de mi cuerpo, pero sin dejar de besarla. Ella se estira sobre la cama, y abre las piernas; dándome espacio a acomodarme entre ellas. Suelto su boca, y hundo mi cara en la curva de su hombro; absorbiendo su olor a vainilla y miel. Impregnándome de su olor mientras ella trata de sacarme el uniforme; me deshago de mi túnica por la cabeza mientras ella afloja mi corbata, y poco a poco, sin despegar sus ojos de los mios; va desabotonando mi camisa.

Ya sin la parte superior de mi uniforme, tiro de su mano para sentarla, y lentamente, con la paciencia de un monje desabrocho su uniforme, hasta dejarla con la corbata aun anudada; y la camisa abierta. Revelando así su sujetador. Enarco una ceja mirándola; ¿Quien hubiera pensado que Granger usaría ropa interior roja? Su sonrojo compite contra con la prenda que la cubre; y por alguna morbosa razón. Su sonrojo me pone mas duro que su sujetador. Arraso con su boca, y con mis manos arrastro la tela blanca por sus hombros y a través de sus brazos; hasta que se arremolinan en sus manos. La recuesto nuevamente, y despegando mis labios de los de ella, recorro su mejilla, su mandíbula, su cuello con pequeños besos. Esquivo el lazo de su corbata; y beso la curva de su hombro derecho, arrastrando con mis dientes el bretel de su sujetador. Mientras mis manos recorren sus costados hasta perderse en su espalda y llegar al broche de su sujetador; lo solté con mis dedos expertos. Subi mis manos por sus brazos y libere sus pechos de la prenda. Pequeños, perfectos; de puntas rosadas y algunas pecas. Los cubri con mis manos, mientras besaba sus clavículas. Pequeños jadeos escapaban de sus labios, casi como maullidos; enloqueciéndome, llevándome al limite. Agarre entre mis pulgares y dedos índice sus pezones, excitándola; besando cada centimetro de piel hasta su pecho izquierdo. La siento estremecerse cuando soplo sobre el endurecido botón; prolongo su expectación, doy pequeños besos y lambetazos al rededor de su aureola; sus labios estan entreabiertos, dejando escapar leves jadeos. Envuelvo su pezón con mis labios, apretándolo y tirando suavemente; su jadeo es mas fuerte; el bulto en mis pantalones palpita. Sus ojos están nublados de placer; jamas lo hubiera pensado, y es probable de que si alguien me hubiera dicho que estaria en esta situación me hubiera reido hasta la muerte.

Suelto su pezón, y la siento a horcajadas sobre mi, la dureza golpea contra su pelvis, sus ojos tienen un brillo rojizo. Se sienta sobre mi, como una diosa amazónica; y con una mano me empuja, hasta que quedo recostado con ella sobre mi cadera. Besa mis labios, con una ternura y desesperación, casi igual a la mía; con mis manos acuno sus pechos; se despega de mis labios, relamiéndolos con la punta de su lengua. Sus manos acarician mis hombros, separa los dedos, y con los índice comienza a recorrer las pequeñas marcas de mi pecho, un estremecimiento me recorre. La suavidad de su tacto es perfecta, es curadora; como un bálsamo sobre mi piel magullada. Se encorva y besa las cicatrices que sus dedos abandonan, mientras ellos bajan recorriendo mi abdomen; debo frenarla, recuperar el control y marcar yo mismo el ritmo. Bajo mis manos hacia su falda; abriendo el cierre en el costado, y deslizandola con mis manos por la curva de su trasero. Ella se apoya sobre sus brazos y estira las piernas para deshacerse de la prenda.

Solo sus bragas y mis pantalones nos separan; pero rapidamente sus dedos comienzan a desabotonar el boton de mi pantalon, y deslizar el cierre de la bragueta hacia abajo. La vuelvo a colocar con la espalda sobre el colchón; elevándome para quitarme el pantalón; solo nuestra ropa interior nos separa. Dos delgadas barreras de tela, me coloco entre sus piernas otra vez; bajando mi cabeza para capturar un rosado pezón. Al tiempo que mis manos, recorren el borde de su braga. La parte central esta húmeda, cálida, expectante como ella. Deslizo un dedo por el elástico del costado, acariciando su zona intima. El calor que emana, me caldea; como si hubiera pasado un día a la intemperie; cuelo mi dedo entre sus pliegues; rosando, tentando; sus manos me abrazan por la espalda, clavando sus uñas, las cuales probablemente dejaran su huella. Encuentro su zona mas sensible; y la estimulo con mi dedo. Arriba, abajo, en círculos; ella aprieta los muslos, y jadea en mi oído. Su humedad toca la punta de mi dedo y siento como si mil estrellas estallaran tras mis ojos. Un gruñido de placer quiebra mi garganta seguido de un gemido de ella. Mi dedo es abrazado por su cavidad; los músculos se estrechan contra el; lo aprietan. Su calor traspasa mi mano, y me quema hasta el codo.

Pero no es simplemente su calor, algo quema mi brazo izquierdo. Me esta llamando. Me esta invocando. Debo acudir. Me levanto y me alejo de ella. Trato de aferrar mi brazo izquierdo con el otro; el calor del llamado me cala hasta los huesos. Ella se ha incorporado, y me mira con sus ojos aun nublados por el deseo; la duda palpita en ellos. Quiero explicarle, quiero gritar. El dolor es insoportable; quien sabe cuanto tiempo había estado llamándome que no me di cuenta. Un brillo de comprensión nace en su mirada; la veo acercarse a mi. Y yo me replego contra la puerta, evitando su contacto.

No puedo permitir que ella se queme, que me toque y arda. Debo acudir a su llamado; las oleadas de dolor me doblan por la mitad, no puedo soltar mi brazo, y es que la marca esta roja como si fuera recien hecha. Ella esta a unos pasos de mi; estirando su mano para tomar mi brazo. Murmura algo, no logro entenderlo pues el dolor me tiene sordo de la locura. Mas en un segundo todo pasa; y puedo tomar aire y relajar mis musculos. Ella esta parada enfrente de mi, vestida simplemente con sus bragas; estirando sus manos hacia mi.

Quizás esto mañana tenga repercusiones negativas; quizás es un riesgo innecesario de correr en este momento. Quizás deba vestirme y acudir al llamado. Quizás mañana me arrepienta de arriesgar todo por una noche; tal vez, tal vez solo una vez deba hacer algo que yo quiera.

Tomo sus manos entre las mias, beso sus nudillos. Ella es mi bálsamo en esta guerra. Ella es por quien hoy me arriesgo. Ella quizás sea mi rival, quizás no sea pura, quizás atente contra mi crianza. Pero ella me da paz. Ella me inunda una calidez que jamas sentí. Ella acalla los demonios. Por esta noche me arriesgare a cualquier costo; ella me tienta, ella me seduce. Que mañana me castiguen, que el infierno se abra bajo mis pies. Que mi madre me perdone, pero por esta noche me dejare tentar.


	9. Chapter 9

Advertencia; este capitulo contiene Lemon. Gracias por sus comentarios y buena onda!. Saludos.

Maiastra.-

9-To witness the prettiest flower in bloom wither to dust

Lo vi alejarse y aferrarse a su brazo izquierdo. Voldemort lo estaba llamando. Sus ojos se paseaban nervioso, susurre el encantamiento que ayudaba a Harry cuando él se metia en su cabeza. Bloqueando asi el poder que pudiera tener sobre él.

Cuando los espasmos se calmaron, y su respiración se volvio normal, agarro mis manos, besando mis nudillos. Sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo, y un rubor me subio por el cuello; habia olvidado la escasa ropa que cubria. Tire de sus manos hacia la cama. Sentandonos los dos con nuestras rodillas juntas; ahora podia observar a luz de la luna, que sus piernas tambien estaban surcadas por blancas marcas. El odio me lleno el alma; no soy tonta y sé que Malfoy no es lo que se dice una buena persona, pero puedo comprender que sus actos no son hechos por él mismo, si no mas bien su obligacion en pos de proteger a su madre. Como un rehen; de las situaciones.

He de confesar que no se como actuar; nunca habia estado en una situación asi. Y es entonces que me arrepiento de no haber prestado atención a los cuchicheos de mis compañeras; he estado ocupada tanto tiempo academicamente y evitando que mis dos amigos murieran por sus aventuras que nunca me puse realmente a pensar que algun dia, quizás deba dar el paso de niña a mujer. Lo que si jamás podria haber imaginado que seria de la mano del rubio que se encuentra a mi lado, en iguales condiciones.

Me acerca a él y me abraza, colocandome sobre sus piernas; entierra su cabeza en mi cuello, lo siento aspirar mi perfume, y su nariz me hace cosquillas tras la oreja; acaricio sus hombros, su espalda, beso su hombro. Él levanta la cabeza; nuestras narices se rosan, nuestros ojos no apartan la mirada del otro. Tortuosamente; se acerca a mis labios. Me besa. Otro beso desgarrador; jamás habia sido besada asi, y este es el 3er beso desesperado que nos damos. Nos aferramos al otro mientras nuestras bocas danzan; sin despegarnos, sin respirar. Me recuesta de espaldas y me saca la brga, maniobrando él tambien para quitarse su ropa interior.

Cortamos el beso, apenas lo suficiente; lo justo para admirarnos. Su cabello rubio esta desordenado, sus labios rosados e hinchados de tantos besos; su pecho sube y baja agitadamente, sus ojos de acero me recorren y es que no puedo evitar sonrojarme; él así todo marcado es hermoso, una invocación del David de Miguel Angel; una obra de arte esculpida en granito. Hermoso, como Adan. Y aunque estoy lejos de poder sentirme como Eva, su mirada enciende algo en mi, algo cálido y líquido que se acumula entre mis piernas; un jadeo se me escapa. Y él captura mi boca acallandolo.

Me besa, y me acaricia con una mano, mientras la otra vuelve al lugar donde habia sido interrumpido. Y la respiracion se me atora; y los jadeos salen de mi boca mientras el hunde la cabeza en mi hombro y besa cada milimetro de pie, mientras su dedo habil acaricia aquella zona que hasta ese momento no sabia podia producir tanto placer. Lo siento gruñir cuando mi interior apreta sus dedos invasores, y es que me muerde el hombro, sin ningun tipo de delicadeza; y no me duele, ni me quejo si no que me produce una sensacion de placer inalcanzable.

Eleva su cabeza, mirandome a los ojos; sondeandome con los suyos. Pidiendo un permiso que no se si dare; pues siento que ya lo tiene. En el fondo de mi mente; bajo las mil y una capa de placer, algo esta gritando que lo detenga; que el paso que dé sera irreversible, y que si hasta ese momento no lo habia analizado, es porque ya estaba absoluta y completamente entregada a él. Calada hasta la médula; palpitando a su ritmo.

Abrio más mis piernas y se acomodo entre ellas; la punta de su miembro, roma y brillante se alzaba dominante. Esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte, simplemente me aferre a sus brazos y bese su cuello; un gruñido ronco, tosco y salvaje manó de su garganta cuando con sus caderas se impulso y de una estocada llenó mi interior llevandose a su paso la delgada tela de mi virginidad.

No paro un segundo, moviendo sus caderas en un ritmo lento y acompasado; estirando mi interior, siendo apretado y soltado por mis músculos. Su frente se poblo de un aperlado sudor, de su boca salian gruñidos y jadeos que se mezclaban con los mios. Mis dedos se curvaban en garras en la piel de su espalda, armando un intrincado diseño de lineas blancas y rojas.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-PoV Malfoy.

Es tan jodidamente estrecha que siento que explotare. Su interior me acoje, apretando y sotando mi miembro en cada embestida. Sus jadeos llenan mi boca, y zumban en mis oidos; aumento el ritmo esperando que llegue a su climax.

La siento tensarse, y arañar con mas fuerza mi espalda; suelto su boca para besar su cuello y sus claviculas, mientras ella muerde y lame mi hombro. Hago un camino de besos hasta sus pechos sin dejar de embestirla; cuando mi boca cubre su pezón siento como su interior me aprieta con mas fuerza. La veo florecer, soy testigo de como esta flor hermosa florece cuando estalla a mi alrededor, gimiendo y jadeando con un grito entrecortado.

Queda laxa, y hermosa; respirando con dificultad aun sintiendo los espasmos del orgasmo recorrer cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas; la beso, sin dejar de penetrarla, sin darle tregua, alimentando su llama para que explote nuevamente. Cuando la siento apretarse, tensa nuevamente por el orgasmo inminente; bombeo en su interior mas rapidamente; salvaje, ihumano, instintivo. Aprieto los dientes; para silenciar el gruñido que escapa de mi boca.

Lleno su interior, cada molecula de mi escencia; dejo que ella me absorba, mientrtas me abraza y me besa. Nuestras respiraciones estan agitadas, el aire es demasiado denso para nuestros pulmones. Los ultimos vestigios de cordura se pierden, cuando habilmente me empuja, colocandose a horcajadas, sin dejarme salir de su interior. Aun estoy duro, y ella lo sabe; sonrie maliciosa, mientras besa mi boca. Comenzando una cabalgata frenetica; sus pequeños pechos saltando con cada estocada.

Nuestra noche comienza asi; salvaje, desesperada, hay un miedo latente en cada parte de nosotros. Hay una tension tacita en la habitacion. Sabemos que es la única noche que nos podremos dedicar; antes de que la realidad estalle en nuestras caras.

Alejo aquello de mi mente por el momento, dejandome sentir; dejandome seducir. Ella marca el ritmo, y el poder que siente lo irradia por cada poro. Es amazona, salvaje y animal, es perfecta; es delicada y cuidadosa mientras me cabalga y besa. Llegamos al climax una vez mas; y dejamos que nos arrastre hasta el abismo. Nos abrazamos, sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos viendo cada emocion, cada sentimiento y cada miedo en la mirada del otro; no hay palabras. No hay verdades ni mentiras; solo sensaciones. Caemos juntos en nuestro abrazo; por aquel tunel de pasion, estallando sobre el otro. Respirando a la par, con nuestros corazones tocandose. Somos uno esta noche.

Soy testigo de su florecimiento; y es hermosa. Esta dormida, sobre mi pecho mientras dibujo vagos circulos en su espalda. El olor a menta, miel y vainilla flota en el aire. Esta pronto el amanecer, y quizás nuevamente aparentar. Siento la marca ardiendo nuevamente; me esta llamando. Esta vez debo acudir.

Me levanto suavemente, con cuidado de no despertarla. Me visto, mientras veo su rostro dormido. Sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Su cabello desparramado sobre la almohada.

Me volteo con la mano en el picaporte. Debo irme. Debo alejarme. Atras quedará el hablar con McGonagall y pedir la ayuda de la Oren. Abro la puerta, y su susurro me detiene.

-Te amo, Draco- dice entre sueños, una sonrisa curva sus labios. Me paralizo en el lugar. Sin saber como reaccionar; sabiendo que la realidad convertira esta flor en polvo.


	10. Chapter 10

10-So I'll break all the rules in this endless game once called love for you.

Hay sacrificios que uno debe hacer en la vida; a veces hay que bajar la cabeza y dejar que el resto marque nuestro ritmo y camino. A veces hay que decir adios en pos de algo mejor. A veces sacrificar nuestros deseos es dar una oportunidad a alguien más. Por eso estoy aqui; por eso estoy sangrando. Por eso estoy cargando con el peso de mis errores. Por eso hace mas de tres meses la deje atras. Por eso me fui sin responder su confesión dormida; por eso sus palabras son el bálsamo que calman mi tempestuosa mente. Ella merece algo mejor. Y yo estoy podrido; por dentro y por fuera.

Han cambiado muchas cosas en estos meses; fui castigado por no asistir al llamado, viendo como la vida de mi madre se extinguia, viendo como mi padre preso de la locura, el odio y la codicia era desangrado hasta morir por sus errores. Esta guerra y sus principios, me han dejado sin nada. Ya no hay donde aparentar. La guerra ha creado un monstruo; un monstruo sediento. Un monstruo que se alimenta de sangre; y hay una sangre en particular que va a acabar con mi sed. Lo matare. Lo matare con mis propias manos, dandole una probada de todo lo que él causo. No me importa si el cara rajada es el que debe matarlo, en ese caso me divertire torturandolo.

Convirtiendolo en lo que es; una sucia escoria. Por mi vida que Lord Voldemort pagara. Su sangre va a correr. Y es que asi, me lleno de fuerza; creyendo fervientemente que cada dia que viva ha de ser para su destruccion. Soy sistematico; hay planes que deben llevarse a cabo. ¿Como derrocar a un rey tirano? Atacando los eslavones debiles.

Comienzo sencillamente, instalando una idea en esas pobres mentes carentes de sentido. Una duda es lo que necesitan para arruinar cualquier plan de él. No me importa cargar con los castigos; ya no me quejo ni grito cuando un crucio ataca mis nervios; ya no siento cuando la piel se abre y la sangre maná de mi cuerpo con los hechizos oscuros. Aguanto estóico; tengo una misión. Debo protegerla. Y para ello debo acabar la guerra. Ella es un blanco importante, el Lord la quiere a su merced. Poco sabe que yo soy el que frustra sus planes. Lo sospecha, no tengo duda; pero no da rienda suelta a su ira. Me necesita; necesita mi dinero y mi mansión para crear a su ejercito.

Los novatos son chicuelos, asustados, titeres carente de desición propia o sentido común. Son faciles de confundir. Las ultimas semanas Voldemort ha estado mas irritable que de costumbre; y no se despega de su serpiente por nada del mundo. Potter esta proximo a acabarlo. He oido de uno de los mayores, que parte del alma del Lord esta en la serpiente. Snape es el unico que esta en contacto con la orden. Él es el unico que sabe lo que estoy haciendo; y aunque no lo admita en voz alta, sé que él trato de hacer lo mismo en la primera guerra.

Proteger a alguien, es un sacrificio. Es un dar desconsiderado, es dar por dar sin esperar nada. Y es que habiendo sido egoista toda mi vida, me sorprende la facilidad con la que puedo poner mi vida en bandeja por la de ella. Pero no me dejo engañar, no soy un estupido león; soy una serpiente, y soy astuta. Es mi astusia y engaño mis herramientas, mi labia y el poder que imprimo en mis palabras. Snape ya ha avisado a la orden que la serpiente debe ser eliminada. Lo que él no sabe, es que yo matare a la mascota del Lord. Yo le entregare su cadaver ensangrentado. Dicen; que en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale. Yo voy a romper todas las reglas en este juego interminable. Yo Draco Lucius Malfoy voy a asesinar a Nagini.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

PoV Hermione.

Ni siquiera se que pensar. Vivo en un estado de estupefaccion absoluta. Ando por el mundo sin notarlo y es que hasta hace unos meses jamás me hubiera planteado que la vida puede cambiar de una noche a la mañana. Que uno se da cuenta de lo que pudo haber tenido cuando es muy tarde.

Los chicos volvieron de su misión victoriosos, y es que lograron acabar con lo que buscaban. Pero volvieron y no encontaron efusividad en mi. Solo encontraron un fantasma. Comence a saltearme las comidas, iba a clases, y volvia a la torre y me acostaba abrazando una de sus camisas; no se cuantas lágrimas solte por él. Solo sé que fueron tantas que mis ojos ahora ya estan secos, y lo unico que puedo hacer es dejarme arrullar por su camisa que poco a poco pierde su olor.

Se fue, desaparecio. Nadie sabe nada de él. A los pocos dias, dejaron los cadaveres de sus padres en la puerta del Ministerio. Una burla, una provocación. No hubo mas noticias de él como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Sé que no esta muerto. Algo en mi pecho me dice que él no esta muerto. ¿Pero entonces dónde está?

El informante secreto de la Orden nos ha revelado que Nagini es el ultimo trozo de alma de Voldemort. Nos aviso tambien que no se separa de la maldita serpiente. Tambien nos informo que habia algunos problemas de organizacion con los nuevos reclutas de mortífagos.

Las masacres poco a poco frenaron; hasta que un silencio incomodo se instalo en el mundo. Los aurores entrenaban arduamente, Harry pulio sus hechizos en combate; el Ejercito de Dumbledore renacio. Todos se estaban preparando el final estaba cerca. Menos yo.

Yo solo soy una coraza vacia; un cuerpo sin corazón, un fantasma corporeo. Jamás crei que en medio de esta guerra, luego de la perdida de mis padres me podria enamorar del verdugo. Y es que no lo note, o mejor dicho no lo acepte hasta muchas semanas despues de su partida; porque lo amo, y esa noche lo ame.

Y fue hace apenas unas semanas, que realmente cai en la cuenta de cuanto habia cambiado mi vida aquella noche. Y es que aunque fue la unica noche que compartimos; algo en mi cambio. Una vida se gesta en mis entrañas. Fruto de una noche corta; de una noche cargada de miedo y desesperación. Una vida creada de la mano de quien puso fin a la vida de mis padres.

Aunque no pueda entrenar; para no solo no correr riesgos si no para que nadie pueda notar mi estado. Yo me estoy preparando a mi manera; cada noche memorizo el libro que él me regalo.

No seré util en batalla, pero me asegurare de evitar que haya mas muertes inocentes. Me asegurare de que mi hijo nazca en un mundo mas seguro. Donde la guerra solo sea un fantasma.


	11. Chapter 11 parte 1

11-Tell me how much you miss my warmth

parte 1

Han pasado 9 años desde que la guerra termino. He rememorado esos ultimos meses, repitiendolos hasta el cansancio en los juicios. Fui juzgado y condenado por mis actos. Pero tambien fui absuelto al haber participado al lado de mi padrino de la rebelion que desencadeno el principio del fin. No fue facil. Pero lo logre; llevaba semanas implantando dudas e ideas nuevas en los novatos, y en menos de lo que esperaba se presento mi oportunidad para matar a la serpiente y darle a Potter carta blanca para terminar todo.

Potter no me defraudo, él y un grupo de aurores y alumnos llegaron a la mansion pocas horas despues de que el Lord descubriera el cadaver de Nagini. No fue una batalla larga; Voldemort estaba demasiado ocupado castigandome para notar que no estabamos solos. Fueron segundos; mas cuando vi el cuerpo sin vida de Voldemort caer frente a mi, la inconsciencia me gano. Y desperte algunas horas despues en una cama de San Mungo, esposado y con Potter sentado a mi lado.

Luego de su interrogatorio, me aseguro que hablaria en mi nombre para que en mi juicio se supiera lo que habia hecho en las internas. Durante el juicio, conte infinidad de veces lo que habia sucedido, frente a un juzgado cargado de testigos y personas conocidas. Pero ella no estaba alli, por eso; cuando hacian la pregunta de a qué se debia mi cambio de bando, me quedaba callado. No podia decirlo; aun menos si ella no lo sabia, o no le importaba. He de admitir que llegue a odiarla. Pues por rumores me entere que estaba con Weasley; que tenian un hijo pequeño.

Pero no la culpo, ella continuo con su vida mas aun si nunca hablamos de nada; si nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de "conocerlos". Pues lo unico que compartimos fue aquella noche, la noche que cambio mi vida, la noche en la que me decidi a cambiar.

Luego de los juicios, cuando me devolvieron mis propiedades y mi dinero, luego de las pericias e investigaciones; vendi la mansion, y done el dinero a San Mungo; compre una pequeña casa en los suburbios, modesta y sencilla; pero tan grande y vacia que no lo podia considerar un hogar, y menos cuando solamente la usaba para dormir. Pues despues de esa noche, supé que mi unico hogar seria ella.

Continue mi vida, tratando de lavar la sangre que manchaba mi apellido y mi dinero; inverti en empresas muggles y done mucho dinero a la beneficencia; comence de cero. Y aunque mi pasado siempre estara ahi, yo se que no soy aquel. Yo se que ese Draco murio el dia que ella me salvo. Y es por ella, que pongo mi mayor esfuerzo y empeño en ser mejor, para quizás algun dia merecerla.

He ido al Ministerio a entregar la documentacion de mis donaciones; la burocracia no cambia por mas que cambien los dirigentes. Subo al ascensor, ajeno a la gente que pasa y no se atreve a rosarme. Cuando las puertas se cierran emprendiendo su marcha en las direcciones mas inimaginables; un olor inunda mis fosas nasales. Miel y vainilla. Lo siento cerca. Pero cuando elevo mi mirada me quedo estatico. Frente a mi de espaldas; una mujer de cabello castaño esta parada. Aspiro su aroma, la cercania es maxima, pues no queda espacio libre en el compartimiento.

Veo como se tensa. Y es que no debo estar disimulando. No voy a negar que la busque infinidad de veces; la busque y busque en distintas mujeres sus pecas, sus ojos, su cabello. Mas ninguna era ella. Me pican las manos de las ganas de rodear su cintura; se me seca la garganta por querer hablarle. Pero el destino es perro, y las puertas se abren; y ella huye. En la marea de gente, sin mirar atras ni una sola vez.

Bajo en el departamento que me corresponde, entrego mi documentación y vuelvo como llegue. Pero con una sensación de vacio latiendo en cada segundo. Pense en aparecerme directamente en mi casa, pero preferi caminar. A veces caminar, me ayuda a olvidar; quizás encuentre a alguien parecido a ella. Quizás en otras piernas pueda encontrar consuelo.

El verano esta terminando, y la evidencia del otoño es inminente; los árboles ya estan mudando sus hojas, el marron, amarillo y acre se entremezclan. Paso por un parque, hay algunos niños jugando, padres hablando y parejas compartiendo el final de una tarde. El crepúsculo esta pronto, la luz del sol se va extinguiendo hasta dar paso a la noche.

Me siento en una banca, observando el paisaje y a la gente. Me siento ajeno a lo que me rodea; incompleto, roto, vacio.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, hurón- dice una voz a mi lado, y es que estaba tan perdido en mi miseria que no note cuando una mujer se sento en la banca. Su voz me suena familiar, pero no logro conectar de dónde. Observo sus piernas cruzadas, una falda negra y un saco a juego. Sus manos descansan sobre sus rodillas; delgadas, bronceadas, delicadas. Sigo subiendo mi mirada, sin perder detalle de ella. Brazos largos, menudos se adivinan bajo las mangas de su abrigo. Un collar adorna su escote; una cadena dorada y un dije con forma de monigote verde. Su cuello es delgado, comon el de una gacela. Su menton es pequeño, y sus labios rosados son gruesos; seductores. Su nariz es pequeña y esta bañada por pequeñas pecas, sus cejas delgadas enmarcan unos ojos castaños que brillan con astucia e inteligencia.

Estoy mudo del asombro, la impresion y el odio que comienza a nacer en mi interior. ¿Como se atreve a acercarse a mi? ¿Como se atreve a hablarme despues de huir de aquella manera del elevador? Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa; sus ojos brillan intensamente.

-Veo que te comieron la lengua los dementores. ¿Sabes? Casi sufro un colapso nervioso cuando subi al elevador.-Dice sonriendo, y sus dientes son blancos y hermosos; hay unas pequeñas arruguitas alrededor de su boca y sus ojos, como si la vida le hubiera dado solo felicidad y risas. El odio aumenta. No me importa lo que diga. Su huida me hirio. Despues de años de buscarla, de preguntar por su paradero, y de solo recibir nada. Nadie sabia o nadie queria decirme nada. Y no los culpo, ellos no sabian lo que paso. Ellos no lo entenderian. Tal vez deba levantarme y seguir mi camino; dejarla seguir con su vida y no aferrar nunca jamás su recuerdo otra vez.

-¿Qué quieres Granger?- Siseo, puedo ver que sus ojos se vuelven opacos por mi tono; sonrio mentalmente, asi sabra exactamente lo que yo siento.

-Hablar-dice bajando la mirada a sus mano; las observo también y descubro que no hay ningun anillo en sus manos. No esta casada. O por lo menos no aun. La comadreja es bastante tonta, pero tardarse tanto tiempo para proponerselo me parece absurdo.

-¿Y de qué podriamos hablar tu y yo? Que yo sepa ya cumpli mi deuda contigo y el mundo magico. No tenemos nada de qué hablar- Digo levantandome y comenzando a caminar lejos de alli. Mas no fueron muchos pasos los que di, pues una mano se aferro a mi brazo izquierdo, justo donde hace tantos años la marca tenebrosa quemaba mi piel.

-Espera. Tengo que hablar contigo. Pero no puede ser aqui. -La escucho titubear a mi espalda, su mano no suelta mi brazo y lo apreta levemente, como armandose de valor- ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?- Y es que cuando dice eso, siento que la tierra se abre y un agujero negro me traga y me lleva a otra dimensión. Deberia decir que no, safarme de su agarre y seguir mi camino; llegar a casa y embriagarme hasta la inconsciencia.

-No sé que tanto quieras hablar. Camina- le digo sin voltearme; el calor de su mano transpasa mi saco y se cuela hasta mis huesos. Habia extrañado su cálidez. Demonios ni siquiera sabia que sentia frío hasta que su mano me toco con su cálor.

Suelta mi brazo, y comienza a caminar a mi lado. No dice palabra y estoy seguro de que no hablara hasta que lleguemos. Caminamos cerca de una hora; hasta que paro frente a las rejas de una casa. El pequeño jardin delantero luce descuidado, y no es para menos; no le dedique un segundo desde que compre la casa y ahora me averguenzo de ello.

-¿Barrio muggle? La guerra te cambio, Malfoy- dice con burla mientras pasa a mi lado una vez que le abro la pequeña verja. Camina por el sendero sin pasto hasta la puerta de la casa.

-Si, Granger, barrio muggle, casa muggle, trabajo muggle, vida semi muggle...- le dije con un tono mordaz.

-¿Tambien hay una señora Malfoy muggle?-Pregunto a mi espalda mientras abria la puerta.

-¿Qué?- Me voltee en redondo, dejando que la puerta se abriera completamente. En su tono de voz se sentia la desepción. ¿Porque demonios ella sentiria desepción de saberme casado si ella continuo con su vida? -Averigualo tu misma, eres inteigente. Adelante- le dije invitandola con un gesto a pasar.


	12. Chapter 11 parte 2

Tell me how much you miss my warmth  
>parte 2<p>

Entro despacio, captando cada ambiente y recorriendolos con la mirada; la sala de estar, las estanterias con libros, los sillones, los cuadros. Siguio avanzando entrando a la cocina, observando las encimeras y alacenas, los electrodomesticos que jamás estrene, la mesa redonda de la esquina con sus cuatro sillas. Cuando compre la casa, mantuve la mayoria de los muebles que ya tenia; comprando simplemente las cosas que me faltaban y los libros que saque de la biblioteca de Malfoy Manor. Cruzó el pasillo hasta las escaleras, subiendo peldaño a peldaño mientras estudiaba las pinturas que decoraban el ascenso.

Cerre la puerta y la segui, se paro en el pasillo de las habitaciones. Tres puertas blancas cerradas; se acerco a una de las dos de la izquierda; y abrio la puerta. Se quedo parada en el marco observando la habitación. Me acerque por detras, mirando por encima de su hombro lo que ella veia. Si bien en toda la casa hay libros; esta habitacion es la que mas tiene, es una version pequeña de la biblioteca familiar, un escritorio de roble con una lampara y un sillon individual ocupan el espacio que las estanterias de suelo a techo no ocupan.

Se voltea a enfrentarme, elevo una ceja interrogante; y ella se traga sus comentarios y cierra la puerta avanzando a la de al lado. Esta habitacion esta vacia; literalmente vacia. Aun no se me ocurre que uso darle; por eso la mantengo vacia. Cierra rapidamente la puerta, y se cruza a la unica del lado derecho.

La abre despacio, casi asustada de lo que pueda llegar a encontrar en su interior. Da un paso al interior y la sigo; captando como se tensa cuando su mirada se frena en la gran cama del centro. Se da vuelta, y espero su veredicto en silencio.

-Veo que no hay señora Malfoy. -dice despacio, y no puedo elevar evitar una ceja y que mis labios se curven una sonrisa.

-Aun no.- le digo. Y ella se muerde el labio inferior, como cuando una respuesta no le agrada, quiero terminar esto de una vez. La comadreja debe estar esperandola, y el whisky de fuego me espera a mi en la biblioteca. -¿Cafe?- le ofresco para cambiar de tema.

Asiente entonces la invito a salir de la alcoba y seguirme hasta la sala de estar. La dejo que se acomode en uno de los sillones y yo voy a la cocina a preparar el cafe. Debo decir que con los años y viviendo solo y a base de comida rapida lo unico magico que puedo hacer sin magia es el cafe.

Vuelvo a la sala de estar con dos tazas; le ofrezco una y me siento al otro lado de la mesita ratona. Doy un sorbo y la veo oler el contenido de su taza.

-No esta envenenada si eso te preocupa- le digo serenamente mientras doy otro sorbo. Ella niega con la cabeza y prueba su cafe.- ahora bien; dime. ¿Qué tanto tenemos que hablar?

Se tensa y apoya la taza en la mesa; se agarra las manos y sus nudillos se ponen blancos de tanto que las aprieta.

-¿Por qué huiste?- lo dijo bajito, en un susurro. Pero lo suficientemente alto como para que la oyera.

-Debia. Me estaba llamando- No iba a mentir, quiero saber a qué quiere llegar.

-¿No podias despertarme? ¿Avisarme siquiera que te ibas?- Su tono estaba cargado de reproche.

-No. Tu plan era pedir asilo en la Orden. La guerra debia terminar pronto, no podia esconderme hasta el final. Tenia otros planes en mente- le dije bebiendo lo que me quedaba de cafe.

-¿Otros planes? ¿Qué otros planes eran tan importantes que huiste como un cobarde?- auch. Si ella supiera que me fui por ella y para ella. No entiendo a que vienen sus reproches ahora.

-En primera no hui. Acudi al llamado. En segundo lugar, ¿Porque habria de avisarte si lo nuestro no fue nada?-Bien Draco, bien. El premio al hombre con mayor tacto es paraaaaa Draco Lucios "Cabron" Malfoy. Aplausos. Sus ojos se opacaron, y aprieta fuertemente sus labios.- Lo que quiero decir, es que si no acudia iba a haber mas repercusiones de las que hubieron.-le digo tratando de enmendar mi error.

-Tus padres. Él los mato por no acudir al primer llamado ¿Verdad?-No necesito responderle ella lo ve en mis ojos. Aun tengo pesadillas sobre ellos - Lo siento. De verdad. No debi detenerte aquella noche- dice solemnemente mientras su mano sostiene la mia atraves de la mesa.

-No, si no lo hubieras hecho. Yo no habria hecho lo que hice despues. Y la guerra hubiera continuado quien sabe hasta cuando. Tu me salvaste y yo indirectamente te salve a ti- le digo apretando su cálida mano.

-Eso no es cierto. Tu me salvaste de un modo más directo. Aunque no lo supieras. ¿Sabes? Luego de la guerra deje Inglaterra y me mude a Estados Unidos. Regrese hace 2 años por cuestiones laborales. Pero no me fui sola.- escucho sus palabras y son como puñaladas.

-No me interesa saber de tu vida sentimental con la comadreja- le gruño retirando mi mano de la suya. Pero ella se levanta y me enfrenta. Con las manos en las caderas.

-Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabes? Me tomo los ultimos 8 años de mi vida preparame para este momento; y los ultimos dos para juntar el valor de enfrentarte. Draco Lucius Malfoy, ¿Sabes por qué me fui de Inglaterra? -no le respondo y esquivo su mirada- Draco, mirame. -no pienso pienso mirarla- Muy maduro. Bien, no me mires. Me fui de Inglaterra porque necesitaba un hogar. Necesitaba un lugar sano, y en paz. Un lugar para criar a mi hijo.-Cuando dijo hijo me giré automaticamente; perforandola con la mirada; sospechando algo que jamás hubiera pensado- Si, Draco. Tu hijo. Nuestro hijo. Veras, esa noche no solo te salve, tu me salvaste a mi. Esa noche creamos una vida-

Estoy demasiado shockeado para reaccionar o decir algo. ¿Un hijo?. ¿Un hijo mio y de ella?

Pero no es hasta que la siento abrazarme por la cintura que me doy cuenta que de la impresión me levanté de mi asiento. Y es en ese momento en que todo cae como un gran balde de agua helada sobre mis hombros. La aparto bruscamente, siento la ira inundar mis venas; la odio. La odio con cada parte de mi ser. Ella se aleja; herida. ¿Por qué se siente herida si ella fue la que huyo con mi hijo? ¿Si ella se encargo de criarlo de la mano de la comadreja? ¿Qué busca ahora? ¿Qué espera? ¿Qué pasé por alto su traición?

-No me toques. No te atrevas a poner tus suscias manos en mi otra vez. Se acabo la diplomacia, ahora mismo vas a sentarte y a decirme toda la verdad.

La vi titubear, pero suspiro y volvio a su asiento. Cruzando las piernas y apoyando sus manos en su regazo. El pequeño abrazo que me dio, de algun modo logro calarse nuevamente en mi; su calor, su ternura, ahora eran cosa del pasado. Granger se equivoco conmigo y yo como estupido estaba dispuesto a abrirle la puerta de mi vida para que se instalara. Iluso, han pasado 9 años; ella no es quien fue. Y yo tampoco soy aquel.

-Bien. Se llama Orión Granger. En unos meses va a cumplir 9 años; tiene el cabello castaño y los ojos grises de los Malfoy. Él sabe quien eres, que fuiste y que hiciste; nunca le negue tu existencia. Y aunque hace dos años Ron es parte de nuestras vidas nuevamente, es simplemente el tio Ron para él. No quise ocultarlo de ti. ¿Pero puedes ponerte en mi lugar un segundo? Tenia 17 años, era huerfana y escapaba de una guerra embarazada de un mortífago sangre pura que me estigmatizo gran parte de mi adolescencia. Necesitaba protegerlo. Por eso hui. Trabaje en el Ministerio americano, hasta que hace dos años me dieron un pase para volver a Inglaterra. Despues de mucho papeleo pudimos regresar. Pero aun no estaba lista para enfrentarte, primero necesitaba asentarme nuevamente aqui. Fue cuando me entere de todo lo que estuviste haciendo. Ya sé que no tengo ningun derecho a pedirte ni reclamarte nada. Pero él quiere conocerte. Más allá de lo que pasó entre nosotros, él merece conocerte. De todos modos, supongo que entenderá si no quieres verlo. -Dijo levantandose.

Todavia estaba anonadado debo confesar que en algún momento me pico el gusanito de la familia; habia considerado la idea de casarme con alguna dama de clase alta y tener un hijo para continuar el linaje. Pero cuando eso pasaba la recordaba a ella, recordaba sus jadeos, su cuerpo, sus manos; y terminaba ebrio en la soledad de mi biblioteca.

-Se me hace tarde. Ya debo irme. Si... Si deseas conocerlo. Toma, aqui esta nuestra dirección. - Me dice mientras deja un papel doblado sobre la mesa del recibidor, y abre la puerta. Escucho como se cierra y siento frio. Siento frio cubrirme como una segunda piel; su calor abandono la casa, mi cuerpo y mi vida como tantos años atras el mio la abandono a ella. Habia extrañado su calor.


	13. Chapter 12 parte 1

12-Tell me how my kiss can change your world

parte 1

Ya estaba hecho. Lo habia enfrentado. Le habia dicho la verdad, y él no habia dicho absolutamente nada. No me asombro, pero en algún punto me dolio su indiferencia. No esperaba que me recibiera con una sonrisa y un abrazo, un te extrañe o algo de eso; simplemente esperaba que me comprendiera.

No me arrepiento de haberme ido, fue por Orión que lo hice; para que no cargara con las culpas de sus padres, para protegerlo de los rumores y comentarios, y para protegerme yo también pues la gente es cruel, y no comprende de sentimientos. Mis amigos me protegieron, ocultando la verdad del mundo. El Ministerio americano fue no solo mi apoyo economico en un lugar desconocido si no también mi distracción. Me enteré de que se llevaban a cabo los juicios, Harry testifico en mi lugar, Ron me enviaba sus cartas todas las semanas, estabamos lejos pero siempre estaban conmigo. Mi hijo fue quien me dio fuerzas. Cuando nacio, era tan pequeño, su cabecita estaba cubierta de una pelusa rubia casi blanca, que con el tiempo fue cayendo y creciendo cabello castaño, sus ojos grises presumian inteligencia y para mi orgullo y quizás el de su padre; demostro su magia cuando aun no caminaba.

Verlo crecer, reir, jugar, caminar, hablar; fue mi motivacion para seguir. Pero el recuerdo de Malfoy me perseguia, y es que al ver a Orión era como verlo a él. Su nariz, sus labios, sus ojos y esa mirada prepotente y arrogante; era exactamente igual a su padre en los tiempos del colegio. La primera vez que me pregunto por él; tenia 3 años y habia visto a unos niños jugando en el parque con su padre. "¿Y mi papi mamá?" Y fue cuando tome la decision de contarle sobre él. Le pedi a Harry que me enviara algunas imagenes de él; de sus padres; Orión las observaba, y señalaba las similitudes, me preguntaba sobre él; sobre sus gustos, sobre su vida, pero siempre hubo una pregunta que repitio "¿Padre no me quiere?" y que jamas pude responderle. Pues nunca supe la respuesta, y creo ahora, que la tengo.

Llegue al edificio donde vivimos; Ron debe estar preparando la cena. Cuando me fui ninguno supo de mi embarazo; no fue hasta que Orión nacio que estuve lo suficientemente lista como para contarles a mis amigos lo sucedido. Ellos se enojaron al principio, pero entendieron mis razones. Cuando regrese, me recibieron como siempre, y a Orión como su sobrino. Ron desde ese dia no se aleja de nosotros, cuida de mi hijo mientras trabajo, y cena con nosotros cuando regreso, para luego ir a su casa con Lavender; con quien mantiene una relacion lejos del mundo magico.

Subo los dos pisos por escaleras, y reviso el bolsillo de mi abrigo por mi llave. Mañana es sabado, y no trabajo asi que es posible que pasemos el dia solos Orión y yo; quizás visitemos alguna libreria o pasemos por un helado. Al entrar el aroma de la cena me inuinda; Ron si que se luce, esta poniendo la mesa con ayuda de mi hijo; los dos se llevan muy bien. Y se quieren como tio y sobrino, es una hermosa imagen.

Dejo mi abrigo en el perchero tras la puerta; mi cara debe demostrar que nada salio como lo esperabamos pues Ron enseguida se acerco y me envolvio en sus brazos. Orión lo imito poco despues.

-Lo siento hijo; te juro que lo intente, le conte todo, le di nuestra dirección, pero él no dijo palabra. Estaba demasiado cegado por su sentido de traición como para decir algo- le dije a Orión agachandome a su altura. Él palmeo mi hombro; y me abrazo por el cuello.

-Esta bien, mamá. No lo necesito. Tu eres todo para mi- dice a mi oido.

-Enano, te estas olvidando de tus tios. ¿O es que ya no nos quieres?- le reprocha Ron finjiendo un puchero. Agradezco su humor; él sabe que para mi esto no es facil.

-¿Ron?- me mira interrogante por un segundo- ¿Podria Orión pasar la noche con ustedes? Quisiera... quisiera pasar la noche sola- le pregunto suplicante.

-Bien enano, recoge tus cosas; esta noche haremos maratón de terrorrrr uuuuuuu- le dice a Orión como si fuera un fantasma. Mi hijo corre a su habitación emocionado; siempre se divierte cuando va a visitar a Ron o a su tio Harry.

-Que no se duerma muy tarde y asegurate que no se asute tanto, y que no coma tanta chatarra.-le digo a Ron mientras me acerco y le beso la mejilla.-Gracias- me alejo un poco de él.

-¿Por qué?-me pregunta.

-Por no decirme "te lo dije" y por cuidar a Orión esta noche- le digo sonriendo; sé que esta mordiendo su lengua para no decirlo. En ese momento regresa mi hijo cargando su mochila; se estira para agarrar su abrigo del perchero y luego se acerca para abrazarme.

-Come algo, no te duermas tarde y por favor mamá; no te culpes. Te amo.-me dice dandome un beso en la mejilla.

-Si, señor- le sonrio y le beso la frente- Portate bien, y no olvides jamas...-

-Qué tu me amas; lo se, lo se mamá- me interrumpe. Los veo salir, y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

No me apetece comer. Deseo dormir; voy a mi habitacion, me coloco el pijama y me acuesto; cubriendome con la frazada. Ya no puedo soportar la tensión; lentamente como cuando se abre una canilla, las lágrimas comienzan a surgir de mis ojos, arrastrandome en la desazón de haberle fallado a mi hijo. Amargandome porque dos personas maravillosas no puedan conocerse. Quizás el tiempo sea sabio y las cosas cambien. Llore un largo rato, no se exactamente en que momento los brazos de Morfeo me rodearon; llevandome a un sueño maravilloso.

_Estaba en un prado verde; con el sol brillando en lo alto del cielo. El viento mecia mi cabello susurrandome el aroma a las flores. A lo lejos estaba Orión, sentado bajo un árbol leyendo un libro. Hay un hombre sentado a su lado, Orión levanta la vista; y hablan sobre algo que no llego a oir. Me acerco a ellos, embelesada por la imagen. _

_Estan comodos el uno con el otro; conversando y riendo. Pero cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca para ver al hombre; unos nubarrones ocultan al amarillo astro; sumiendonos en una oscuridad cortada por los rayos._

_El hombre se levanta seguido de mi hijo; me hacen señas para que me acerque a ellos, al refugio natural que el árbol les ofrece; cuando ya estoy con ellos, el hombre me besa y sus labios saben a menta. Siento el mundo estalla en mis oidos, la tierra tiembla; el mundo cambia con sus labios. Otro rayo cruza el cielo y el trueno resuena en mi cabeza. Una y otra vez. _

Despierto sobresaltada; los truenos retumban en mi mente. Pero no solo estan en mi mente; hay un sonido externo que retumba. Estan golpeando la puerta. O mejor dicho; parece que quieren tirar la puerta abajo. Me levanto, me pongo mi bata y voy a la sala; los golpes suenan mas fuertes. No miro por la mirilla, simplemente abro la puerta de sopetón; quedando mi nariz a pocos centimetros del puño de Malfoy.

Me empujo entrando al departamento; y comenzo a gritar en un inges* atravesado.

-¿Oooonde sssta? ¿Ooondde sssta mii hijjo?- cerre la puerta bufando. ¿Realmente tenia que pasarme esto?

-No esta. ¿Estuviste bebiendo?-le reproche acercandome a él- Hueles a alcohol, diablos Malfoy ¿Qué haces aqui, borracho a las tres de la mañana?-

-Quierro veeer a mii hiijjo.¿Onde ssta?- volvio a gritar.

-Callate. Ve a sentarte te dare algo para quitarte la borrachera y hablaremos- le dije sin darle tiempo a reclamar nada; lo empuje hasta el sillon de 3 cuerpos de la sala, donde se desparramo en toda su altura. Fui a la cocina; prepare un cafe negro lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a un caballo y le agregue unas gotas de la poción "quitaborracheras" de los gemelos Weasley. Volvi a la sala y él seguia exactamente como lo deje. Le tendi la taza, y volvi a la cocina en busca de una papelera; el efecto de la poción era eliminar el alcohol ingerido mediante el vomito.

Cuando regrese a la sala, estaba bebiendo el cafe; le di la papelera y antes de que pudiera preguntar comenzaron las arcadas; primero una y luego otra y otra hasta que su cabellera rubia desparecer dentro de la papelera.

Para cuando cesaron los vomitos y arcadas, le tendi una toalla humeda con la que se limpio la boca y le señale donde quedaba el baño. Se levanto sin decir palabra y se alejo por el pasillo. Escuche sus pasos detenerse, y me pregunte si la poción podria causar desorientación.

Me acerque a él lentamente; estaba mirando los cuadros con fotos que decoran el pasillo. Señalo uno donde Orión con apenas unas horas de nacido dormia en la pequeña cuna de hospital cubierto por una manta roja y plateada:

-¿Es él?- pregunto sin mirarme.

-Si; cuando tenia menos de tres horas de nacido- le dije. Le señale una foto mágica a su derecha- Y alli cuando dio sus primeros pasos con 10 meses y medio.- no me miro, pero pude ver que una sonrisa curvaba sus labios con orgullo. -Ve al baño, cuando regreses te mostrare algo.- asintio, y siguio su camino. Yo me voltee y entre en mi habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*No deberia siquiera decirlo, pero he visto que en muchos fics; escritos en castellano, se olvidan que ellos hablan inglés, y aunque quede medio fuera de lugar; prefiero respetar las nacionalidades, idiomas y caracteristicas de ellos como son.-

Maiastra.-


	14. Chapter 12 parte 2

Advertencia; este capitulo contiene Lime y el siguiente lemon, leer bajo su responsabilidad. No me hago cargo de sonrojos, humedad, ni efectos secundario jaja. Gracias a todxs por sus Reviews; me alegra que les guste mi historia, la cual me saca el sueño; interrumpe mis horas laborales y me impide jugar con mis hijos.

12-Tell me how my kiss can change your wolrd

parte 2

Fui al closet; y saque de la parte de arriba una caja blanca. "La caja de recuerdos" como la llamamos con Orión. La baje y aunque era pesada logre llevarla hasta la sala donde Malfoy ya me esperaba. No dijo nada; pero miro mi rostro y luego la caja, levantando una ceja interrogante.

Me acerque a la tv; y baje la caja al suelo, abriendo su tapa y buscando los pequeños sobres con dvd. Saque uno, y lo puse en el reproductor. Fui hasta el sillon donde Malfoy se acomodo en un extremo y le di play al aparato.

_Una musica suave comienza a sonar de fondo. Se lo ve a Orión sentado de espaldas en el suelo jugando con unos bloques de colores. Tenia 8 meses y hacia unos dias habia dicho "mamá" por primera vez; cuando nota la presencia de la camara se voltea sonriendo._

_-Mammmmá-balbucea-Mammmmá- dice otra vez aplaudiendo. Y es cuando aplaude que los bloques se elevan del suelo y giran a su alrededor. Las luces parpadean, y Orión se asusta de lo que probablemente sea su primer ataque de mágia._

La pantalla se pone en negro; sin dejar la musica de sonar. Lo miro a Malfoy que esta atento a lo que sucede en la pantalla. Y es cuando la imagen regresa.

_Esta Orión caminando; tiene casi 2 años. Se acerca a la camara queriendo tomarla con sus manitos rechonchas. Se escucha mi voz preguntarle;_

_-¿Quien es el niño mas hermoso del universo?-_

_-Zo.- dice sonriente._

_-¿Y a quien saliste tan hermoso?- le pregunto._

_-A mi papi.- responde solemne._

_-¿Ah si? -_

_-Zi. -_

Pauso la grabacion y me giro para enfrentar a Malfoy que no se ha movido un centimetro de su lugar.

-Esta noche le pedi a Ron que se llevara a Orión con él y Lavender.-le comento. -¿Tienes hambre?

Asiente pero sigue sin decir palabra. Me levanto pero su mano me detiene.

-¿Podrias poner otro de esos videos?- me pregunta sin mirarme. Una sonrisa florece en mis labios; agarro el control, y vuelvo a poner en marcha el dvd. Su mano me suelta, y me alejo rumbo a la cocina para calentar la cena que Ron dejo preparada. Me llegan los sonidos amortiguados de las voces que hablan en el dvd. La voz de Orión suave, preguntando cosas sobre Malfoy, mi voz algo tensa respondiendo y lentamente relajandose. Sus palabras. Sus razonamientos. Y aquella pregunta que jamás pude respoder "¿Papá me quiere?". Se me estruja el corazón y el plato que sostengo se resbala de mis manos estrellandose contra la ceramica del suelo. Me tiembla el cuerpo; Malfoy llega a mi lado, siento su aroma embriagar mis sentidos; menta, perfume francés. Estoy ciega, ciega por las lágrimas que huyen presurosas de mis ojos dejando rios por mis mejillas; me abraza por la espalda, sosteniendome, consolandome, cobijandome. Sus brazos se cierran entorno a mi cintura, acariciando mi abdomen con sus delgadas manos. Los hipidos y sollozos me cortaban la respiración. Él hundio el rostro en el hueco de mi hombro.

-Shh.- susurro moviendo algunos cabellos con su aliento.

-Lo... siento... tanto... de... verdad- mis hipidos me impiden hablar fluidamente - Yo... no... quise... que... te... perdieras... su... vida...Pero... estaba... tan... asustada... que...-

-shhh ya esta; respira, trata de calmarte. Todo tiene solución.-Masajeo mis brazos con sus manos, beso mi coronilla. Lentamente mis sollozos se fueron calmando; me volteo en sus brazos y me abrazo, manteniendo mi cabeza contra su pecho. El látido de su corazón arrullandome, calmando mi respiración.

Cuando me hube calmado, sin dejar de masajear mi espalda y mi cabello; levante mi cabeza de su pecho para enfrentarlo. Su mirada estaba seria, el mercurio de sus ojos parecia hielo fundido, helado, serio. Sus labios estaban tensos, apretados en una fina linea, y desee besarlos. Desee borrar esa tensión con mis labios. Mordi mi labio inferior, ruborizandome; él lo noto. Despacio, la distancia y el espacio que habia entre nuestros rostros se fue acortando. Su nariz aristrocatica toco la mia pecosa; mis brazos se enredaron en su cuello, y sus manos me sostuvieron de la cintura. Cuando nuestras bocas se rozaron, el universo estallo. Tras mis ojos mil estrellas nacieron, la tersura de sus labios, su lengua aterciopelada acariciando mi labio inferior; pidiendo un permiso que siempre tuvo.

Mi mundo cambia cuando sus labios reclaman mi boca; nada mas existe, y ese pensamiento me aterra. Me entrego a su boca, entreabriendo mis labios para que su lengua tenga acceso. Este beso carga en la misma medida e intensidad la desesperacion de los besos que nos dimos tantos años atras; en la unica noche que nos permitimos bajar la guardia, y desarmarnos entre nosotros.

Sus manos aprietan mi cintura; las mias juegan con el cabello de su nuca que ahora esta mas corto de lo que recordaba. Él habia cambiado; no simplemente su vida dio un vuelco de 180º si no tambien su aspecto; su piel seguia siendo blanca como la porcelana, sus labios finos y tersos, sus ojos lucian un alma cansada; como quien ha vivido y visto demasiado dolor. Mi corazón se salta un latido; y es que en eso otra vez somos iguales; mis ojos no son los de una joven de 26 años, son los ojos de una mujer adulta, madura y moldeada por los horrores de una guerra y los desafios de criar sola a una criatura cuando aun no podia cuidarme del todo sola. Su cabello esta mas corto, casi tan corto como lo lleva Orión. Su cuello y sus hombros son mas anchos; y definitivamente esta mas alto que en el pasado.

Me pone contra la pared de la cocina, mi espalda se amolda a los azulejos claros que la decoran; sus manos suben por mi contorno hasta mis senos. Mi bata se ha abierto, revelando mi camisón. Sus dedos juegan con el endurecido boton de mi pezón; y un gemido es acallado por su boca. Siento mi centro palpitar de exitacion, mientras desliza una de sus manos hacia mi pierna; levantando el dobladillo de mi camison, tocando mi piel y erizando cada vello de mi cuerpo. Su mano acaricia mi muslo, sin desatender con la otra mi pecho; mis gemidos son tragados por su boca, silenciados por su lengua retumbando en su garganta con su propio gruñido. Toca el fino elastico de mi braga; jugueteando con él; enloqueciendome de expectación. Roza con su dedo la cara interna de mi muslo, la union de mis piernas; allí donde mi centro palpita furioso, donde la humedad se agolpa. Lo escucho gruñir unas palabras que no llego a comprender, y es cuando la realidad de lo que esta sucediendo me golpea como un baldazo de agua helada.

Me separo de él, cubriendome con mis brazos; abrazandome ahora que el frio se cuela en mi piel caliente. Cada poro de mi piel me exige que me acerque a él que lo deje continuar; pero no puedo. No puedo entregarme a él nuevamente; no de este modo, no con todo lo que aun no se ha hablado. No es solo un revolcon; no para mi, mas para él quizás lo sea.

-Yo.. Lo siento- le dije avergonzada, repateandome por bajar la mirada y sonrojarme.

-Fue mi error, pense que quizás tu.. digo yo.. Demonios. -dijo maldiciendo y tirandose el cabello caminando de un lado al otro; su nerviosismo era palpable.

-Mira, no paso nada ¿De acuerdo? Podemos comer algo y hablar-le digo girandome para buscar el escobillon y barrer los olvidados trozos del plato.

-No. - dijo simplemente con un tono serio, y que no daba lugar a discusion; me voltee para enfrentarlo interrogante- No quiero hablar, no quiero comer. Quiero besarte, y hacerte el amor como aquella noche. Quiero sentirte bajo mi, gemir y jadear de placer; quiero saborear cada milimetro de tu piel, y perderme entre tus piernas. Quiero terminar de contar las pecas de tu espalda, y despertar con tu cuerpo abrazado al mio. Granger; quiero decirte algo que tarde mucho tiempo en aceptar. He extrañado tus labios, tus ojos, tu cuerpo y ese endomoniado sentido del deber; he extrañado tu voz y tus caricias. Casi me vuelvo loco de dolor cuando supe que no estabas y mas loco por los celos al saberte con la Comadreja y un hijo entre medio. Pero cuando me contaste que Orión es mi hijo; mi sangre, mi carne. Mi cabeza reacciono, y me tomo mas o menos 4 botellas de whisky de fuego venir a enfrentarte; y que me mostraras esos recuerdos de mi hijo. Aquel hijo que me negaste por temor, sus logros, su crecimiento, sus dones. Supe que no queria nada mas. Y es que Granger, no quiero nada mas que a mi hijo y a ti en mi vida. Porque te amo.


	15. Chapter 13

Advertencia: Lemon aqui. Leer bajo sus responsabilidades. Ya he dicho que no me hago cargo de nada.

Quiero disculparme por mi corta ausencia; sufri una intoxicacion con comida (mezcle panchos con dr lemon y una noche de plaza y pase unos dias en cama queriendo morir) pero ya estoy bien, y en poco esta historia toca su fin.

Gracias

Maiastra.-

13 -Tell me how much it hurts to be alone

Silencio. Silencio es todo lo que llena esta cocina. Un silencio pesado, cargado de tensión. Solo mis latidos rompen este silencio que se ha instalado; zumbando en mis oidos, la sangre en mis venas se ha quedado quieta, congelada. Maldigo mentalmente mi desesperación; pero es que deje que mis emociones me arrastraran en la voragine de su circulo. Me deje llevar, por sus labios, por la textura de su piel; por su aroma a vainilla y miel. Me deje llevar por los años de soledad, por buscarla en distintas mujeres, por buscarla en las multitudes, en los parques, en las calles, en los negocios; por verla cada noche en mis sueños, por recordarla cada dia al cerrar mis ojos. Me deje llevar por el impulso, y ahora la cague. La cague a la grande.

Suspiro, y me despeino el cabello con nerviosismo; esto no salio como debia. Y agradezco a Merlín que mi hijo no haya presenciado esto. Me volteo dispuesto a irme, pues es evidente que ella no siente lo mismo; no siente nada de lo que sintio aquella noche cuando sus palabras se grabaron a fuego en mi alma.

-Creo... que deberia irme; mañana en la tarde si quieres ¿Podrias llevar a Orión a mi casa? Me... me gustaria conocerlo en persona-Dije apresuradamente, tratando de no evidenciar que tambien deseo verla a ella. Asiente aun sin moverse; y es que ha qudado cual estatua en una fuente. Quieta, palida, con el cabello desordenado y las mejillas sonrosadas; la bata abierta, dejando a la vista su camisón verde oscuro.

Volteo lentamente, y comienzo mi retirada, hacia la puerta. Pero algo me detiene. Su mano se cierra como una esposa alrededor de mi muñeca. Me giro despacio, conteniendo el aliento; para enfrentarla. Tiene la mirada clavada en el suelo, y no deja de asombrarme como aunque silenciosa, su imagen me causa ternura.

-Yo tambien te amo Draco.-dijo bajito; tan bajo que crei haberlo imaginado. Pero cuando levanto su mirada, pude ver en sus ojos una tormenta; una lucha incansable de emociones. No podia dejarla seguir deliberando; si seguia pensando probablemente me mandara al diablo. Me acerque a ella, y sin darle tiempo a decir nada mas capture su boca.

Al principio, se mantuvo estatica; quieta y congelada como una estatua. Pero poco a poco sus labios fueron correspondiendo a los mios. Subio sus manos a la solapa de mi saco y me atrajo mas hacia ella. Pasamos la sala, el pasillo con las fotos hasta la puerta de su habitación; sin dejar de besarnos. Abrio la puerta de una patada, y me siguio arrastrando hasta que la parte trasera de sus rodillas tocaron el colchon de la cama, y cayo recostada hacia atras.

Una risa contagiosa broto de sus labios, mientras yo la observaba a un lado de la cama; su risa era alegre, y a mis oidos sonaba a canto de angeles. Verla reir me caldeo el alma, y no pude evitar reir tambien. Hacia tanto tiempo que no reia; no genuinamente al menos, y es que su alegria era reflejo de la mia. Por eso terminamos los dos acostados uno al lado del otro riendo a pierna suelta de quien sabe qué.

Cuando las risas pararon, lenta y progresivamente; quedamos tendidos mirando el cielo razo de la habitación; cruce mis brazos bajo mi cabeza, y ella se volteo de costado mirandome apoyada en su codo.

-Crei que me odiabas- me dice, sin despegar su mirada de mi. Muevo mi cabeza para mirarla, su cabello cae como una cascada tras su brazo.

-Yo también lo crei- No tengo mas que decir, es simple. Hubo un tiempo en el que cegado por la envidia y los celos; sumado a los prejuicios impuestos por mi padre, la odiaba; la aborrecia con cada particula de mi ser. Pero la noche en que mate a sus padres, descubri lo que es el odio realmente; y no era hacia ella, ni su perfección, si no mas bien a todo lo que yo creia debia ser.

Los años no le han pasado en vano; ya no es la mujer que florecio bajo mis manos, es una mujer, una hermosa mujer con sus ojos brillantes, hambrientos de conocimiento. Me pregunto cuantas nuevas pecas decoren su espalda; si el embarazo le dejo alguna evidencia aparte del leve cambio en el tamaño de sus pechos. Su piel tenia la misma tersura, ¿Pero tendra el mismo sabor? ¿Habra algun otro besado su piel, sus labios? ¿Algun otro habra reclamado su cuerpo? Quiero preguntarle; saber, conocerla. Empezar con el pie derecho. No solo dejarme llevar por los instintos.

Por el rabillo del ojo capte que se movia; se sento en el borde de la cama, observando sus pies. Yo la imito; observando mis zapatos, y sus pies moviendose. Nuestras rodillas se tocaban, sus piernas bronceadas estaban tonificadas, maduras; diferentes a aquellas piernas de adolescente que abrazaron mi cintura. Siento el bulto en mi pantalón volver de entre los muertos; pulsar y demandar. Es asombroso como esta mujer, sin siquiera tocarme logra excitarme al limite. Agarra mi mano, y gira su cuerpo hacia el mio.

-¿Puedes besarme?- pregunta enfocando sus ojos en los mios; su mirada penetrando hasta el fondo de mi alma. No le respondo, simplemente acerco mi boca hacia ella.

La distancia entre mis labios y los suyos, cada segundo se acortaba; cuando nuestras respiraciones se confundian en el aire frene.

-Solo si prometes no huir-le digo rozando su nariz con la mia. Provocandole una sonrisa, en la comisura de sus labios.

-Solo si tu no desapareces por la mañana- Y devore su boca. Invadiendola con mi lengua.

Marcando cada rincon como propio; con mis manos alejo la bata de su cuerpo, recostandola sobre la cama. Me acomodo sobre ella, entre sus piernas levemente abiertas; muerdo su labio inferioro, hasta que casi saboreo el gusto metalico de la sangre; ella jadea, apretando mis hombros, queriendo rasgar mi ropa. Dejo ir sus labios un momento, para deshacerme de mi saco y camisa descosiendo descuidadademente algunas costuras; ella se esta sacando el camison por encima de la cabeza. Es hermosa. Es una flor en plena primavera; brillante, sonrosada, suave y maravillosa.

Solo viste sus bragas; mientras el bulto en mis pantalones me pide a gritos que arranque esa prenda y la haga mia. Mis pantalones y ropa interior cae al suelo al lado de su camison; beso su hombro, su clavicula su pecho, desciendo lentamente, marcandola con mis besos, con mi lengua. La curva de su costilla, su abdomen, hundo mi lengua en la depresion de su ombligo, rodeado de aquel mar de marquitas blancas evidencia de su maternidad; beso cada marquita con reverencia, llegando al elastico de sus bragas. Levanto mi mirada, y ella esta recostada, su cabello enmarcando su rostro, sus ojos cerrados, y sus labios entreabiertos respirando suavemente; un sonrojo tiñe sus mejillas y oculta sus pecas. Lentamente retiro la prenda; arremolinandola en sus tobillos. Y me inclino, suavemente, tentandola a que me detenga. No lo hace; no lo hara.

Beso la cara interna de su muslo, la tersura de su piel pulsa en mi miembro. Asciendo, besando y lamiendo, hasta la conjuntura de sus piernas; ella eleva las rodillas, y las abre un poco mas, dandome acceso, dandome permiso, casi una bienvenida. No puedo esperar; pues mis labios descienden sobre aquel boton rojizo; oculto entre los petalos de su intimidad. Miel y vainilla. Asi sabe, dulce y empalagosa; juego y estimulo aquel centro poderoso. Ella jadea, gime, y hasta incluso grita; entierra las uñas en mis hombros y los dedos de sus pies se curvan con excitacion. Introduzco mi lengua en ella; saboreando, alentando, deshaciendola en mi boca. Ella se retuerce, solo un poco mas; solo un poco mas y el climax la arrastrara. Siento sus descargas bañar mi lengua, su sabor se intensifica, su aroma y gusto me embriagan; no puedo aguantarlo.

Me elevo antes de que las oleadas de su orgasmo se detengan y la penetro. El cielo estalla tras mis ojos; su interior me abraza, caldeandome, acogiendome, como si fuera un soldado cansado que por fin retorna a su hogar. Hogar. Asi se siente; propio, intimo y personal; ella gime, con cada estocada, los gruñidos salen de mi boca como una bestia enfurecida. Tomo su boca, con rudeza, con desesperacion; imprimiendo cada dia, semana, mes y año de sufrimiendo, de abstinencia, de ansiedad, demostrandole cuánto la necesite, cuánta falta me hizo su santuario. Y como una bestia, ajena a otra cosa que no sea mi instinto; la arrastre con cada estocada, hasta un nuevo climax, estallando en ella poco despues que sus replicas pararon.

Agotado, sudoroso, pero saciado y satisfecho, me desplomo sobre ella, quien me abraza, acariciando mi espalda, mis brazos, besando mis labios. Quiero decirle, contarle como duele estar solo, como dolia extrañarla, como me defraudaba buscarla y jamas encontrarla; decirle que la soledad no era una amiga, si no una vil enemiga que me recordaba que mis decisiones aunque correctas dejaron un vacio. Que estuve a nada de dejarme ir por la locura, por el dolor, por la soledad. Y ahora, acomodado de espaldas con ella entre mis brazos, respirando pausadamente sobre mi pecho. Ahora estoy completo. No hay soledad acechando, no hay dolor. Pero si tal vez incertidumbre.


	16. Chapter 14 part 1

14-Lie to me that you love me with all your heart

parte 1

Paz. Calma. Saciedad. Satisfacción. Felicidad. Amor. Amanecer así deberia estar prohibido. Y probablemente lo este. En esta vida nada esta asegurado, lo he aprendido del modo más duro. Pero no quiero detenerme en eso ahora. No, ni ahora ni nunca. Quizás mañana. Quizás en la tarde.

Me levanto, y estiro mis brazos; cada musculo de mi cuerpo exige descanso. Demasiada actividad la noche pasada. Una sonrisa curva mis labios; es buen ejercicio. Él duerme enrollado en la sabana, abrazado a la almohada que yo ocupaba. El aroma al sexo, a la menta y a la miel se siente en el aire; la ropa desperdigada por doquier es evidencia de ello. No me importa, el desorden puede ordenarse; pero la paz no.

Recojo mi bata, y la anudo a mi cintura; aun es temprano, Orión no volvera hasta pasado el mediodia. Voy al placard a sacar una muda de ropa, un jean y una camisa beige, ropa interior y un par de zapatos de taco bajo; me apetece una ducha. Voy al baño, dejando la bata en el suelo, el agua tibia me abraza como una segunda piel. Dejo que el agua corra. Lavo mi cabello y lo aclaro cerrando los grifos. Me seco y me visto.

Mi estomago gruñe, y recuerdo que a fin de cuentas no cene anoche. Voy a la cocina a preparar algo de desayuno. Pongo la tetera en el fuego, y escucho un golpeteo en la ventana. Una pequeña lechuza con el ejemplar de El Profeta me avisa su llegada. Abro la ventana, haciendome a un lado para que el ave ingrese, le doy una golosina luego de que deposita el diario sobre la mesa, y sale por la ventana perdiendose en el horizonte.

Lo dejo alli, y rebusco en la alacena por el pan para tostar. Cuando estoy colocando el agua caliente en la cafetera es cuando noto el diario. Y es que lo habia olvidado totalmente su existencia, pasando por alto un detalle bastante importante. Yo no estoy subscrita al Profeta. No desde que volvi al menos, ya que no habia dado mi direccion y aun asi pocas personas sabian de mi regreso.

Me acerco dudosa a la mesa. Lo tomo en mis manos, y lo extiendo. Ahogo una exclamación y el aire abandona mis pulmones. Alli en primera plana, con letras negras y brillantes, el titual me dejo muda.

_**"Bellatrix Lestrange ha escapado de su cautiverio en la prisión secreta de Maffics. Se presume que su escape es un atentado orquestado por los pocos mortífagos aun libres"**____**mas información páginas 21-28.**_

El miedo trepa por mi piel; erizando mi cabello, pues no es solo el titular lo que me aterra, si no lo que en letras rojas esta escrito bajo la imagen.

_"Te cazaré a ti y a tu abominación; y desearas jamás haber abierto tus piernas con él. Pagaras por haber manchado su nombre; tu destino y el de tu cria estan escritos con sangre." _

Me tiemblan las piernas, siento que el mundo da vueltas. La visión se me nubla y es que no me he dado cuenta que rompi en llanto al leer aquella amenaza. Orión. Mi hijo esta en peligro.

Despues de la guerra, cuando los juicios se llevaron a cabo; Bellatrix fue apresada en una nueva prisión mágica, supuestamente mucho mas segura que Azkaban. Supuestamente. Ella fue condenada a reclusión perpetua. No comprendo como logro escapar, ni como supo de Orión; ni como consiguio mi dirección. Siento mil preguntas dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Malfoy.

Malfoy es la respuesta. Malfoy es el culpable. Malfoy. Malfoy me engaño. Malfoy me sentencio a mi y a nuestro hijo a muerte. Malfoy. Pero ¿Por qué?. Él no sabia de la existencia de Orión, no hasta que yo lo enfrente ayer. No hasta ayer. La nota. Su ebriedad. Mil razonamientos cruzan mi mente, el olor al pan quemado me llena las fosas nasales. El olor a podredumbre, a mentira, a engaño, a traición. El dolor del desamor. De la mentira me queman el corazón. Debo salir de aqui. Debo buscar a mi hijo y huir. Busco mi varita en mi abrigo que deje colgado en el perchero tras la puerta. Un patronum a Ron, que no salgan. Que voy por Orión.

Voy al pasillo de los cuadros; saco uno en particular. Uno donde se ve de perfil mi abultado vientre de 8 meses; lo sostengo en una mano mientras con mi varita pronuncio un _revelo_. Una pequeña puerta, del tamaño del cuadro se abre en la pared. Agarro todos los papeles que se hayan alli; actas de nacimiento, documentos, dinero y demas cosas sumamente importantes que probablemente necesitemos Orión y yo de ahora en más.

Me limpio las las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano mientras pongo todos los papeles en mi cartera. El dolor y el miedo me cortan la respiración. Agarro mi abrigo y volteo. Sabiendo que lo que vivi 9 años atras no era realmente dolor. Esto es dolor; asi es como duele que te mientan cuando te dicen que te aman. Asi es como duele realmente cuando te rompen el corazón. Me desaparezco de ahi, sin dejar rastro, mas que mis recuerdos y un par de tostadas quemadas.

Ron no respondio mi Patronum; asi que me aparezco en la puerta de su casa. Ellos viven en el Londres muggle; cerca de donde vivio Harry mayor parte de su vida. Una casa pequeña de un piso, sencilla, simple. He venido en muy pocas ocaciones; a menos que sea para traer o llevarme a Orión, pues desde que volvi Lavender se comporta de modo extraño. Nunca fuimos amigas, y asumo que quizás le moleste como Ron se comporta con nosotros. Varias veces le he dicho a Ron que no se preocupe, que se encargue de su vida con ella, que nosotros siempre estuvimos solos. Pero no hay con qué darle; mi amigo es terco hasta la médula y temo que eso le genere problemas con ella.

Llamo a la puerta, pero nadie responde. Mi corazón se salta un latido, dos. Siento el aire atorado en la garganta. Golpeo una vez mas. Pero no hay respuesta, abro lentamente; tratando de no hacer ruido. Saco mi varita de mi abrigo y la aprieto fuertemente. Pase lo que pase debo actuar con cautela, alerta. Siempre. Alerta.

El recibidor esta desordenado, como si un huracan hubiera destrozado todo a su paso. Se me oprime el corazón, tengo un mal presentimiento. Avanzo lentamente, observando el caos a mi alrededor. Los sillones estan volcados, la mesa dada vuelta; la mochila de Orión esta abierta y todos sus juguetes tirados en el suelo. Siento las lágrimas quemar mis ojos, no quiero llorar, él esta bien. Él debe estar bien.

Avanzo por el pasillo donde estan las habitaciones; oigo voces en la recamara de Ron y Lavender. Una risita que me congela la sangre y un golpe seco. Me acerco despacio, cuidando de no delatarme. En este momento extraño la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. La puerta esta entreabierta, puedo ver a Ron tendido en el suelo, amarrado y amordazado al estilo muggle; Orión esta abrazado a él sollozando. Hay alguien de espaldas, esta hablando con alguien mas. Parece que estan discutiendo; pues una de las voces se eleva.

-Este no era el trato. Dijiste ellos; solo ellos. No que lastimarias a mi Won-Won - La voz de Lavender me crispa los nervios.

Y es que ahora logro comprender algo. Los silencios y miradas de Lavender; su trato totalmente bipolar cuando estabamos a solas o cuando Ron estaba en la habitación. Lavender ayudo a Bellatrix; no Draco. Lavender.


	17. Chapter 14 part 2

14-Lie to me that you love me with all your heart

parte 2

Cuando la gente dice: "las cosas malas solo les pasan a las personas buenas" se equivocan. Estrepitosamente. A las personas que hacen cosas malas, cosas intermedias, tambien les pasan cosas malas. De otro modo no me explico como es que despues de todo lo que paso en las ultimas 24hs amanezca desnudo, en la cama de Granger, en la casa de Granger; solo y sin rastro de ella mas que un desorden aparentemente por el apuro y un par de tostadas quemadas y un cafe lavado. Algo sucedio. Algo debe haber pasado para que esto terminara asi. Y exijo una respuesta, pues soy Draco Lucius Malfoy.

En la cocina, la unica evidencia de que la ha pisado antes de huir son las tostadas negras y el liquido ese que no parece ser cafe. No quiero creer que haya huido. Ella prometio que no lo haria. Ella prometio que no me dejaria. Ella dijo que me amaba, lo dijo antes y lo dijo ahora. ¿Donde esta? ¿Por qué se marcho de ese modo? No quiero pensar que me mintio, ella no miente; Hermione Granger sera muchas cosas pero estoy seguro que no es una mentirosa y que jamás faltaria a su palabra.

Pero algo llama mi atencion cuando estoy emprendiendo mi camino hacia la salida. Un diario. Un ejemplar del Profeta. El titular me deja helado; un sudor frio recorre mi piel. Esto no puede estar pasando. Esto no puede estar pasando justamente ahora. Maldita sea. Pues el titular lo puedo pasar por alto, al leer aquella caligrafia en tinta roja. Yo conozco esa letra. Yo conozco esa maldita y condenada letra.

Debo localizar a Potter. Es sabado, aun no son las 10 de la mañana. Debe estar en su casa. Me desaparezco rumbo a la mansion Black en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Debo decir que ver a Potter en pijamas seria algo para burlarme por el resto de su vida. Pero la vida de la mujer que amo y de mi hijo estan en peligro, asi que cuando me invita a pasar con su cabello desordenado, sin la parte superior de su pijama y esos pantalones rayados le hago caso de buena gana.

Sin dar rodeos, le explico lo que sucedio; resumiendo y obviando las cosas que no son de su incumbencia. Cuando termino, se queda un momento en silencio; sospesando las alternativas, evaluando la situacion. Evidentemente ser Jefe de Aurores le ha dado un nuevo enfoque a aquella valentia estupida que transpiraba en el colegio. Al cabo de unos instantes de silencio; su voz suena seria.

-Debemos avisar al cuartel de Aurores; si Bellatrix consiguio la direccion de Hermione debe saber donde vive Ron. Podriamos estar tratando con una situacion de rehenes. -Dijo acomodandose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

-Bien. Dame la direccion de Weasley y los esperare alla.-Le dije. Sus sospechas no eran alentadoras, ni tranquilizadoras; por ello no pienso quedarme a esperar que todo se solucione mientras quien sabe que estara pasando por la cabeza de la enferma de mi tia.

-No creo que sea lo conveniente, Malfoy...-comienza, pero lo silencio antes de que continue. Ya tengo los nervios crispados de tanta charla, y silencio. Quiero una solucion, y la quiero en este instante.

-Creo que no estas comprendiendo. La mujer que amo, y mi hijo estan a la merced de una mujer que no dudo en levantar la varita y matar a su hermana, ni de torturar a su sobrino en pos de lamerle los pies a un sucio mestizo con complejo de superioridad. Ahora, dame la direccion de la comadreja y su novia y nos vemos alli con tu escuadron.- mi tono no admite discusion, la arrogancia se imprime en mi voz; una orden es una orden, y mas le vale a Potty comprenderlo.

Busca un trozo de pergamino en su escritorio; garabatea una linea y me lo tiende. Pero antes de darmelo sostiene mi mano unos segundos.

-Si algo les pasa; me encargare de que te pudras en una sucia celda. ¿Queda claro?- Gruño un asentimiento, y arranco mi mano de la suya.

Apenas toco la calle me desaparezco tengo un mal presentimiento. Ruego a Merlín que la comadreja la ayude y que ella no flaquee. Ruego a Merlín para que mi tia no les toque un solo cabello a ninguno de los dos.

Me aparezco a unas calles. No me parecio prudente aparecerme en la puerta; solo por si acaso. Camino presuroso, observando todo a mi alrededor. Es un barrio tranquilo, silencioso. Hay niños jugando en las aceras, mujeres tendiendo ropa; hombres y ancianos iniciando su dia. Nada extraño. La casa es pequeña, asumo que de un solo piso; la puerta esta abierta levemente. Empuño mi varita; hay un chisporroteo de tension en el aire. Se oyen voces ahogadas no muy lejos; el sollozo de una criatura, y me guio por los sonidos y avanzo por la casa en silencio. Paso a paso las voces se hacen mas fuertes; reconozco dos, la de Hermione, y la de Bellatrix con su risilla molesta; pero hay una tercera voz que no reconozco. Estan discutiendo. Un estruendo y un grito se oyen tras una puerta entreabierta.

Entro despacio, tratando de no dejar que noten mi presencia. Bellatrix y la otra persona estan de espaldas a mi, puedo ver en el suelo a la comadreja amarrada a lo muggle. Hay un niño, un niño con el cabello castaño y los ojos grises. Orión. Mi hijo. Esta llorando. Mi hijo esta llorando; y en ese momento puedo notar que esta abrazado a Hermione. Se me atasca el aire en los pulmones. Alli tendida en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y un hilillo de sangre goteando de su labio esta Hermione. Orión esta abrazandola, llorando, llamandola. Se me oprime el corazón y mi grito alerta a las dos figuras de espaldas a mi.

-NOOOOOOOO-

La rabia me invade como un humo rojizo; subiendo por mis venas, bombeandose a traves de mi corazón. Estoy ciego de la ira. Lanzo un hechizo inmovilizador a la rubia que acompaña a Bellatrix, ahora la recuerdo, es la novia de la comadreja. Una vez que ella esta fuera de juego enfoco mi vista en mi tia. Siento las emociones bullir en mi. No existe mas nada en el mundo que el odio que me corroe en este instante. Bellatrix tira un hechizo que esquivo por un milimetro; arremeto contra ella con un Sectumsembra. La veo retorcerse en el suelo, como la sangre mancha el suelo; su piel se abre, dejando manar aquel liquido vital. Un sonido me saca de mi concentracion, dejando que mi tia se desangre; Orión, Orión continua llorando. Orión acaba de presenciar como ataque a mi tia. La vida de Bellatrix se apaga en sus ojos, su boca se llena de sangre liberando gorgojeos heridos.

Me acerco a donde se encuentra abrazado al cuerpo de Hermione. Da un paso atras. Temeroso, como un animalillo asustado. Me duele el alma verlo asi; me duele ver el temor vibrando en sus ojos de mercurio. Y lo entiendo; no es lo mismo que te cuenten las cosas que ha hecho tu padre que verlo con tus propios ojos. Me aborrezco. Me odio. Me odio tanto como sé él debe odiarme a mi.


	18. Chapter 15

Quiero agradecerles a todxs sus comentarios; gracias eternas. Esta historia toca su fin. Solo falta el epilogo.

Disfruten el desenlace.

Maiastra.-

15- No more.

La guerra marca a las personas; a algunas superficialmente, a otras mas hondamente. A todos nos marca. Pero hay personas que aprenden a vivir con las secuelas; personas que superan el miedo inminente a lo que pueda suceder, personas que continuan su vida sin dejar que la sombra de la guerra las trague. Pero hay personas que no pueden superarlo; personas que se enfrascan en el odio y el rencor por haber perdido algo valioso durante los dias oscuros. Hay personas que no saben sobrellevar sus penas; y se trastornan. Lavender es una de ellas. Lavender fue capturada por Greyback; cuando la rescataron, era otra persona, silenciosa, reservada y con una mirada marcada por el panico. Ron fue quien la rescato y quien se ha encargado de estar con ella; él realmente la ama. Sé que no es sencillo para ella, debe ser horrible vivir con las cicatrices de las atrocidades que le hicieron en su cautiverio; nunca hablo de ello, y Ron jamás la presiono.

Pero no puedo comprender, ni aceptar que una persona porque haya sido herido, vejada y violentada; deba cobrarse con personas inocentes. Pues ni yo ni mi hijo tuvimos nada que ver con el hecho de que Greyback luego de ser condenado se las ingenio para huir.

Y durante los ultimos dos años, luego de mi regreso; nuestro trato disto bastante de ser cordial cuando estabamos a solas. Y con Orión se comportaba como una tia amorosa. Por lo que jamás hubiera sospechado de que algo asi podria ocurrir.

Cuando desperte estaba en una habitacion carente de color. Blanca en cada rincon y centimetro de superficie; una maquina magica a mi lado marcaba mis pulsaciones. Me duele la cabeza, y el brazo derecho. No recuerdo mucho lo sucedido, solo enfrentar a Lavender y a Bellatrix; y luego una explosion y todo se fue a negro. Orión. Mi hijo. ¿Donde esta mi hijo? Si estoy hospitalizada entonces quiere decir que nos encontraron; pero ¿Donde esta? El pitido de la maquina se intensifica, un terror recorre mis terminaciones nerviosas. ¿Y si? ¿Y si no llegaron a tiempo? ¿Y si aquella mujer cumplio su amenaza? Las lágrimas descienden por mis mejillas con desesperación; el miedo y el dolor me cortan la respiración. La puerta se abre, una enfermera regordeta entra seguida de una cabeza rubia.

La enfermera se coloca a mi lado, su rostro serio e inexpresivo, mientras revisa la maquina. Malfoy se ha quedado a un lado de la puerta, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. El pitido no deja de sonar, mis lagrimas caen aun mas rapido; me estoy ahogando sin aire, pues aunque me rodea, libre y limpio es demasiado denso para que lo respire. La enfermera me habla, no puedo oirla, no puedo entender qué me dice. Malfoy se acerca, intercambian mas palabras que mi cerebro no logra comprender. Imagenes de mi hijo cruzan mi mente; las primeras patadas que senti en mi vientre, su primer llanto, su rostro enrojecido apenas salio de mi. Sus primeras palabras, sus pasos, sus besos y abrazos; su inteligencia, su magia. Se me aprieta el corazón y un nudo se instala en mi garganta; de mis labios secos solo escapan lastimosos quejidos de un dolor que no es fisico. Mi alma esta desgarrada.

La enfermera sale, no sin antes lanzarme una mirada triste y un suspiro. Mi alma se desangra esperando lo peor. La incertidumbre y el dolor me estan matando. ¿Qué sentido puede tener mi vida sin mi hijo?

-Shh. Tranquila.- dice Malfoy sentandose en la cama a mi lado.

-Or..Orión- y un gemido de dolor interrumpe mis palabras, siento mi garganta destrozada.

-Shh. Él esta bien. Esta con Potter almorzando. Esta deseoso de verte- sus palabras dichas con tono serio, me calman. Mis sollozos poco a poco se detienen. Trato de inspirar pero el terror aun no se aleja de mi.

-¿Be...Bellatrix? Lavender la ayudo. Oh Ron. ¿Ron esta bien?- Mi amigo debe estar destrozado. Es mi culpa que esto pasara, si yo no hubiera regresado, Ron no se hubiera desvivido por ayudarnos; y ella no se hubiera aliado a Bellatrix.

-Bellatrix esta muerta; la mate en cuanto te vi en el suelo. Y Lavender fue apresada pues no estaba bajo ningun Imperius, y actuo bajo su propio juicio. Weasley esta cabreadisimo, y su hermana cree que Lavender se dejo llevar por sus celos; al volver tu a Inglaterra creyo que Ron la dejaria para estar contigo, ya sabes que siempre fuiste mas que una amiga para él- un sonrojo tiñe mis mejillas, sabia que Ron albergaba sentimientos por mi en el pasado, pero luego de mi huida y cuando supo de Orión quizás se le hubiera pasado. Evidentemente me equivoque. -Si, no te sientas tan complacida; justamente eso genero todo lo que sucedio. Tenemos otro problema entre manos. - dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué sucedio?- pregunto- ¿Podrias darme un vaso de agua?- le pido en voz baja. Me sirve un poco de agua de la jarra que esta a mi izquierda. El agua refresca mi garganta, hidratando mis cuerdas vocales.-Gracias- musito, él asiente y vuelve a tomar asiento en mi cama.

-Yo.. Yo mate a Bellatrix.- su confesion me sorprende, no es que no lo crea capaz de matar, de hecho; cuando todo esto comenzo él era un asesino a sangre fria a mis ojos. Asiento despacio, absorviendo sus palabras- Orión me vio. Orión vio como mate a mi tia.-finaliza agachando su mirada.

No se que decir. Y agradezco cuando la puerta se abre dando paso a un pequeño niño que entra corriendo; Orión. Mi bebé, sano y salvo. Lagrimas de felicidad se forman en mis ojos. Se detiene a unos pasos de la cama, titubeante. Malfoy levanta la mirada, sus ojos estan teñidos de dolor.

-Orión, ven, acercate- le pido suavemente. Puedo ver que duda y que Malfoy se tensa. Orión se acerca a mi lado, y sostengo su mano, clando mis ojos en los suyos. -Orión; él es Draco Malfoy, él es tu padre. Y lo que hizo, lo hizo para salvarnos. Esa mujer, Bellatrix, era la tia de tu padre; y estaba trastornada por sus ideales de pureza. Ella queria matarnos. Matarme a mi por ser impura a sus ojos, y a ti, por ser el fruto de nuestro amor. -le dije, sin dejar de mirarlo, imprimiendo en mi voz y en mis ojos toda la verdad y el amor. Malfoy me miro, y en sus ojos podia leer su agradecimiento tacito. Le sonrei.

-¿Y la tia Lav?- pregunto bajito Orión.

-La tia Lav sufrio mucho durante la guerra. Nada la justifica, pero debes entender; que la guerra nos marco a todos, algunos pudimos sobrellevar el dolor, otros no pudieron dar vuelta la hoja y continuar. Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que ser testigo de aquello.

-No es tu culpa mami, ni tampoco la de padre. El tio Harry y la tia Ginny nos invitaron a cenar cuando te den el alta. Dicen que padre tambien puede venir. -Dijo solemnemente, sin mirar siquiera a Malfoy que sintio cada palabra como una estocada al corazón. Orión no deja entrever que lo haya perdonado, o que acepte que lo hizo en pos de salvarnos.

-Pues, preguntale. - lo aliento. Orión se voltea y lo mira un momento. Evaluandolo, estudiandolo. La desconfianza que posee la comprendo. Sabes que tienes un padre al cual jamás conociste, que participo del bando contrario en la guerra, y mato a sangrefria a quien sabe cuantas personas, aunque haya sido para poner fin a los sufrimientos; y conocerlo, en una situación limite, con tu madre herida e inconsciente. No es el mejor escenario para que dos personas se conozcan. Pero sé que mi hijo no es rencoroso; desconfiado, astuto y un poco manipulador, seguro. Pero el rencor no forma parte de su alma. Por eso me hincho de orgullo cuando con una sonrisa ladeada, digna de su padre, le pregunta.

-Pa...Papá ¿Quieres venir a cenar con los tios, mamá y yo?- Una lágrima corrio por la palida mejilla de Draco; Orión se acerco a él y se echo en sus brazos. Se abrazaron en silencio; me siento ajena a su abrazo. Es un reencuentro, un reencuentro intimo, personal, solo de ellos. Malfoy levanta la cabeza, sus ojos grises lucen calidos, hay paz en ellos. Modula un _Gracias_.

No todo es color de rosa. La vida es una montaña rusa de emociones; hay tramos de la vida que son perfectos para nosotros, a los cuales les pueden seguir vueltas dolorosas, caidas en picada, cambios y giros que nos asustan, nos cambian. Pero todo cambio en la vida ha de ser tomado con sabiduria. Rescatando la mejor experiencia, rescatando la enseñanza. La guerra, va a ser siempre una sombra en nuestras vidas. No importa lo que venga, la guerra siempre va a ser un manto oscuro que cubre nuestros pasos a nuestra espalda. La guerra cambia a las personas, las vuelve a su modo mas animal y superviviente. La guerra no solo deja desolacion, sangre, muerte y dolor. La guerra deja vida. Deja esperanza.

Para enfrentarse a la vida, hay que enfrentarla desarmado. Limpio y libre de todo prejuicio; expectante por lo que va a venir. Pues aunque sea bueno o malo hay que tomarlo y seguir. La guerra me dejo huerfana, me enseño lo que es amar con miedo, me enseño a amar sola. La guerra quebro mi alma y mi espiritu, pero me dio un regalo. Un regalo mas que maravilloso. Un hijo. Un hijo fruto de una noche de miedo y desesperacion, un hijo que desde siempre comprendio que las decisiones que se tomaron fueron por y para él. Por eso ahora, verlo abrazado a su padre, aquel padre que se perdio su vida; me llena de felicidad. Pues esto demuestra que mi hijo perdona, y entiende de razones.

No me importa si la sombra de la guerra sigue cada paso que dé. No me importa lo que pueda suceder mañana. La guerra es solo un fantasma. Ya no hay dolor. Ya no hay mas pena. Mi corazón esta completo. Ya no necesito mas. No mas dolor. No mas penas. No mas miedo. Me desarmo ante esta nueva vida que se abre camino en este momento. No hay lugar para lágrimas que no sean de felicidad.

Ya todo acabo. Es el principio de una vida nueva. Una vida limpia. Una vida sana. Una vida solos los tres.


	19. Epilogo

Epilogo.

_Dos años y medio después..._

La estacion Kings Cross buye de actividad. El Expresso a Hogwarts partiria en unos momentos, con nuevos estudiantes y aquellos que continuan su educación. Pasaron muchas cosas en estos ultimos años. Luego del alta medica de Hermione, cenamos con los Potter, habia un aire tenso en el ambiente, y no me sentia para nada comodo; compartiendo la mesa con quien fue alguna vez mi enemigo escolar. Pero seria hipocrita si dijera eso, pues estoy casado con la mujer a la cual de niña la hice llorar lagrimas de sangre por mi estupidez.

Comenzamos una nueva vida. Pasamos algunos meses, unidos simplemente por Orión quien iba y venia de una casa a la otra durante la semana; tuvimos algunas citas, nos conocimos como debimos conocernos desde un principio. Y cuando estuve listo, y con la aprobacion y el apoyo de nuestro hijo; le propuse matrimonio. Hoy puedo reirme al recordar su rostro aquella mañana que me arrodille a sus pies, pues era una mezcla de incredulidad y duda. No ella porque dudara de mis sentimientos, si no porque dudaba de como yo tomaria lo que dijera acontinuacion. Porque estaba preparado hasta para recibir un "no". Hasta para una cachetada, y un par de carcajadas. Pero no para que comenzara a llorar y saliera corriendo al baño tapandose la boca. Pues si, Hermione jamás respondio a mi propuesta; simplemente se limito a vaciar su estomago abrazada al inodoro. Sostuve su cabello, mientras ella dejaba sus organos alli. Cuando hubo acabado, sentada sudorosa en el frio piso del baño, me miro, sonriente, y acaricio su plano vientre. Debo haber pasado todo su embarazo sonriendo como un idiota. Pero no me importaba. Orión tomo la noticia con felicidad y estaba sumamente emocionado por la llegada de su hermanito o hermanita.

Tuvimos una boda pequeña, solo sus amigos y familias de estos asistieron; yo estaba solo en el mundo, pues mi familia se resumia a ellos 3. Cuando llego el dia del parto, recuerdo haber caminado hasta por las paredes. Del miedo, de la emocion, de la felicidad y la incertidumbre. Habiamos decidido no saber el sexo del bebe, dejarlo como sorpresa. Una enfermera me hizo pasar a la habitacion donde Hermione descansaba. Un bultito, cubierto por una manta blanca yacia sobre su pecho, y ella acariciaba distraida sus pequeñas facciones.

-Hola- musite, ella sonrio; y me invito a acercarme para ver de cerca a nuestro bebe.

Su rostro pequeño y colorado, su nariz casi inexistente; y una pelusa casi blanca enmarcando su carita. Sonrei, mientras ella me tendia al pequeño ser. Pude ver que ella lloraba, sin dejar de sonreir.

-hola, pequeño ser. Soy Draco, tu papá. Y ella, es Hermione, tu mamá. Y hay un pequeño que se muere por conocerte, tu hermano mayor Orión.- le dije acariciando su pequeña manito. Una enfermera ingreso, preguntando por el nombre del bebe para la documentacion correspondiente. Mire a Hermione interrogante, pues aun no sabia qué era.

-Scorpius Malfoy- dijo amorosamente. Un niño, tengo dos hijos varones. Y en ese momento, Scorp abrio sus ojos, y quede maravillado. Sus ojitos, eran plateados, brillantes y limpios. Los ojos de su padre, y de su hermano, y caracteristicos de los Malfoy. Sonrei con arrogancia, mis genes definitivamente eran mas fuertes que los de ella. Me miro reprobatoriamente, pero se abstuvo de decir nada.

Cuando volvimos a casa con el pequeño Scorpius, Orión lo recibio con una gran sonrisa; desde aquel dia jamás se separo de su hermano, ni siquiera para dormir, ya que insistio en que pusieramos la cuna en su habitación. Pero hoy deben separarse. Orión comienza su primer año en Hogwarts.

Hermione, Orión y el pequeño Scorpius me esperan en el anden. Sali de la oficina, apareciendome directamente alli para no perder tiempo ni perderme la partida de mi hijo.

Les sonrei cuando los vi, y Orión cruzo el mar de gente para abrazarme. Bese su coronilla y tome su mano para acercarme al resto de mi familia. Mi familia. Aun siento que es irreal. Aun siento que despertare y nada de esto existira. Pero cada mañana despierto con ella en mis brazos. Y aunque ya no haya mas miedo que el normal en nuestras vidas, aun hay noches en las que nos amamos con desesperacion. Beso sus labios, y acaricio la cabeza de Scorp con cariño.

-Llegaste- dice ella, sonriendo.

-No me perderia esto por nada del mundo.- le respondo. Miro a Orión, y me agacho a su altura- Tu sabes que aunque la guerra termino, aun hay muchas cicatrices. Sabes que por tener mi apellido habra algunos estigmas. Siempre puedes usar el apellido de tu mamá, el cual usaste gran parte de tu vida. Pero escuchame bien, pues es algo que dire una sola vez. Nunca, nunca dejes que nadie te denigre por tus origenes. Demuestra que eres la combinacion perfecta de valentia y astucia, y no importa en que casa termines, siempre vas a ser nuestro orgullo.- Mi temor mas grande, es que lo rechacen; que los padres de sus compañeros les señalen que Orión es hijo de un mortífago. Que es fruto de la guerra. Pues aunque ya no haya tantos prejuicios, la gente aun rumorea sobre nosotros a nuestro paso.

-Lo se papá. Pero soy un Malfoy, y mi orgullo no me va a permitir doblegarme ante nadie. Cuida de mamá y de Scorp. Les mandare una lechuza apenas me designen. -Dijo fervientemente. Mi corazón se hincho de orgullo, y es que él es la mezcla perfecta de Hermione y yo. Los niños y jovenes comenzaron a subir al tren. Hermione me paso a Scorpius, y se agacho a la altura de Orión.

-Diviertete, aprende, y crea tus propias aventuras. No te metas en problemas, y respeta siempre las reglas; a menos que tengas que salvar al mundo. ¿Si?. Saludame a Hagrid y a Minerva. Te amo mi Orión- beso su mejilla, y lo abrazo contra su pecho. Veo que intenta no llorar, pero falla. Pues es la primera vez que pasaran tanto tiempo distanciados.

Tome la mano de mi hijo luego de devolver a Scorpius a los brazos de ella. Y lo acompañe hasta el compartimiento que encontro. Deje su baul a sus pies. Y luego de despeinarlo un poco volvi al anden para despedir el tren.

Poco a poco el tren emprendio su marcha. Mil aventuras, aprendizaje y experiencias lo esperaban en el colegio. Tome la mano de Hermione, apretandola levemente. Sus lagrimas contenidas no tardaron en volver a caer. Alli nos quedamos, aun cuando el tren ya no se veia y las personas comenzaron a retirarse.

-Vamos a casa- le dije al oido. Bese su mejilla, y ella sonrio.

-Te amo Draco- dijo suavemente dandome un beso en mi mejilla.

-Y yo te amo a ti, sabelotodo- no pude evitar sonreir al ver como sus ojos ardian con furia. Y es que aun hoy, despues de tanto tiempo; aun la molestaba que le dijera sabelotodo.

Fin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, esto fue todo.

Quiero agradecerles nuevamente por sus comentarios, su buena onda y sus f/f. Agradecida eternamente, pues esta historia me comio la cabeza durante mucho tiempo consumiendome las pocas horas "libres" que poseo (Soy madre y trabajo, y ama de casa, y nada estoy a dos segundos de ser wonder woman).

Les recomiendo, que escuchen "Disarm me" de H.I.M. pues es la canción que inspiro esta historia.

Gracias miles!

Nos volveremos a cruzar.

Maiastra.-


End file.
